<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamnoblade Drabbles by pastelfeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163537">Dreamnoblade Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfeathers/pseuds/pastelfeathers'>pastelfeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pastel's dreamnoblade works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dream Sharing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Potato skin masks, Shovel Talk, Singing, Sword!Technoblade, body switching, dog therapy, villain AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfeathers/pseuds/pastelfeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from discord, including: Hogwarts AU (pig animagus!Techno), potato skin masks, God AU, shovel talk, sword!Techno, singing!Techno, soulmate AU (dream sharing), Hogwarts AU (body switching), dog therapy, flower shop AU, snippets of kpop AU, magic girl AU and tribute to Kaalia's Savour, villain AU and now:</p><p>Coffeeshop AU c:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pastel's dreamnoblade works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1453</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hogwarts AU (Pig Animagus!Techno)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely Kariheart on the dreamnoblade discord who provided amazingly detailed notes for a Hogwarts AU. </p><p>I sincerely hope someone write a full length story for it so I can get my fill for rival Quidditch captains Dreamnoblade! :O</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great sizzling dragon bogie,” Tommy says, dropping his parchments onto the ground, wide eyed at the sight in front of him.</p><p>Dream looks up from where he’s cuddling with his favourite animal. At the unwelcomed pause, the piglet in his arms makes a crossed little snort and pushes its soft snout into the crooks of his right arm. When Tommy does not elaborate further, and begins to instead turn an alarming shade of red, Dream feels compelled to ask,  “uh, you okay there bud?”</p><p>“Am I okay,” Tommy replies, faintly, eyes still wide and face fully red, “am I okay. Tubbo, am I okay? I don’t think I am okay, I feel faint. Am I about to faint? What’s happening? Am I hallucinating? Had that pumpkin juice at dinner gone bad and I drank it anyway?”</p><p>“Oh stop it,” Tubbo says, shoving his friend lightly on the shoulder, “leave it be.” But he also looks a bit shellshocked. </p><p>“Leave it be?!”</p><p>“Yes,” Tubbo is giving Tommy a rather hard look now.</p><p>Tommy seems to deflate. He gestures awkwardly in Dream’s direction, “but, oh come on, Tubbo. This is prime fodder. This is a once in a life chance, you can’t ask me to-”</p><p>“Uh,” Dream says, feeling both of his brows rise in confusion, “I’m feeling a bit concerned here. Someone want to clue me in?” He instinctively moves back when both boys whip around to pin him with equally intense stares.</p><p>The piglet in his arms makes a snuffling sound, it whuffs once and twists its cute little head around so it’s also staring back at the two Gryffindor boys.</p><p>It makes a squeaky sort of growl.</p><p>Dream is too much of a manly man to coo, but he does tighten his grip on the critter momentarily in an unconscious attempt to deal with the sheer adorableness of the gesture.</p><p>By contrast, Tommy flinches back and Tubbo takes an instinctive step behind his friend.</p><p>“Wow,” Dream says after a silent moment, during which the two younger boys stare at the sweet little piglet in his arms like it’s a rabid Kneazle about to pounce. “You guys aren’t big fans of pigs are you?”</p><p>“I-” Tommy starts with a stutter.</p><p>The piglet makes another noise, its snout crinkling and pushing out another rather loud gust of breath. </p><p>It’s still staring at the two boys.</p><p>Dream peers down, “don’t let these kids get to you, they just can’t appreciate your charm.”</p><p>“What the hell,” Tommy breathes out, he’s clutching at Tubbo’s arm now, “Tubbo, am I dead?”</p><p>Tubbo’s eyes are equally wide, “uh, no, I don’t know, I don’t think so?”</p><p>The silence that follow is plain awkward.</p><p>And when it becomes apparent that the two Gryffindors aren’t about to leave anytime soon, Dream sighs and pushes himself upright, gently depositing the piglet onto the stone floor while he did so. </p><p>It turns around impossibly fast and stamps its little hooves at him, evidently displeased about the sudden change.</p><p>“Sorry,” Dream shrugs, genuinely feeling a bit remorseful, “but this is getting weird and I can only assume they know who your owner is and know that he or she won’t be pleased by me petting you.”</p><p>Tommy makes a choking noise.</p><p>Tubbo slaps him hard on the back.</p><p>“Right,” Dream pauses, then shrugs and drops into a crouch so he can poke the piglet’s snout one last time. “Bye buddy, I’ll see you around.”</p><p>The piglet makes a soft snorting sound and shoves its face into his hand briefly.</p><p>Dream smiles,<em> adorable. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Potato Skin Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the lovely a_traffic_cone on the dreamnoblade discord who introduced me to the existence of potato skin masks.</p><p>(I just, I can't with all these amazing ideas haha, they're all brilliant.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s called self care Technoblade,” Tommy points out, sounding perfectly reasonable.</p><p>As if he wasn't reclining on his back with his face covered by a shiny piece of translucent cloth which smells faintly of tea.</p><p>In the middle of the day.</p><p>“Uh,” Techno says then flinches when Wilbur sits up abruptly on an opposing bed, “holy, jesus, don’t, don’t uh, don’t do that…” </p><p>He trails off when he squints and gets a better look at Wilbur. “Why, uh, why do you have-” He gestures awkwardly at the man’s face.</p><p>The brunet makes a humming noise in response.</p><p>“It’s a clay mask,” Phil translates from the side, covered in a similar cloth to the one on Tommy’s face, except his smells strongly of coconuts and is a bright white.</p><p>Wilbur, still expressionless and face covered in patches of light and dark gray of what appears to be a mud like substance, beckons Techno over with a hand.</p><p>With the strange, dark coloured matter on his face, the action comes off as rather menacing.</p><p>Techno inches back.</p><p>“I’m ah, I think I’m okay,” he says to the room in general, “I’m just going to leave you three to your, uh, your-”</p><p>“Self care,” Tommy says again.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Techno acknowledges, “that. I’m going to leave you guys to that.”</p><p>“But we got you a gift!”</p><p>“Er, no, I’m ah, I think I’m okay,” Techno tries again, smiling tightly and suppressing a wince when Tommy and Phil both sit up as well, faces slightly inclined up in order to allow the mask to remain in place.</p><p>It’s like a horror movie in here.</p><p>A nice smelling, odd looking, horror movie.</p><p>Yeah, no.</p><p>“Oh come on,” Phil is saying with an attempt at a good-natured laugh, though with the risk of the cloth falling off his face, all he manages is some light huffs of air. “Just once. We did get it with you in mind.”</p><p>“Do it for the ladies Techno,” Tommy cajoles, holding his mask with both hands as he leans forward excitedly.</p><p>Which is a terrible argument, for many reasons that Techno is not going to get into.</p><p>Wilbur makes another noise and Phil laughs hard enough that his face mask actually slips off. “Oh damn it,” he manages between snickers and immediately picks it up off his shirt, “it’s still good, it’s fine, we’re fine.”</p><p>“Wait, what did he say?” Tommy asks.</p><p>“Wilbur says,” Phil starts with a wide grin, “do it for Dre-”</p><p>“HEHHHHHHHHHHH,” Techno interrupts with a panicked shout, instinctively moving forward to try and cover Phil’s mouth. </p><p>Which, in hindsight, is not a great idea.</p><p>Raising his sticky hand with a grimace, Techno glares down at a still chuckling Phil then turns to glare at Wilbur, right in time to see the weird mud like material crackle and flake off the other man’s face. “What the-”</p><p>“Ah fuck,” Wilbur says, “I didn’t want to smile, god. Get over here, you’ve properly ruined this now, so we might as well redo.”</p><p>Techno stares back with narrowed eyes, mind whirling. “If I do, no more you know what.”</p><p>Wilbur, the completely asshole, starts laughing as well. “Sure, Techno,” he starts, raising a hand as if performing a proper vow, “I promise not to mention your delightful cru-”</p><p>“HEHHHHHHH,” Techno interrupts again, “yeahhhhhhhhh, and that’s enough of that, I love masks. Give me that mask, let’s self care.”</p><p>This is how, ten minutes later, Techno finds himself lying down on an old sofa with a wet piece of cloth over his face.</p><p>And once he’s reasonably certain he's accustomed himself to the weird addition on his face, Techno takes in a deep breath.</p><p>He pauses.</p><p>“Do I,” he starts, then sighs, “why, ah, why does my mask smell like cold mash potatoes?”</p><p>To his dying day, Techno will deny the small smile that tugs at the corner of his lips when the other three burst into laughter again, but it doesn’t diminish the sudden swell of affection that surfaces.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(That shared moment, away from the revolution and the stress of battle, is almost worth the humiliation of waking up a few hours later with Dream looming over him with a delighted grin on his unmasked face.</p><p>“Good morning princess, you done with your beauty sleep?”</p><p><em>Almost.</em>)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. God AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the lovely dad on the dreamnoblade discord who discussed the idea of an unsuspecting Fundy asking Dream out on a date, unaware that Dream and Techno are both gods and long-term lovers. </p><p>I ah, I heavily deviated from the original post (it asked for comedy and I ah, I went a different way opps).<br/>I might like the idea of a petty/jealous Techno pining after his fellow god a bit too much. D:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now you’re just being mean,” Dream says, eying his long-term partner with a pointed look. Technoblade, lounging on the dais of his temple, languidly stretches and flicks a strand of long pink hair from his face so he can properly stare back at Dream without any obstructions.</p><p>Dream swallows the instinctive desire to stalk over, pin the god down and take what is his. To mark up that pale, lovely neck so no one would ever question who Techno belonged to.</p><p>“Did you need something?”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Dream hisses out, annoyed at himself for allowing Techno to distract him, “don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”</p><p>“Hehh?”</p><p>“He’s a mortal,” Dream points out in lieu of allowing himself to be detracted from his original topic, rather reasonably he thought, “and he’s not even the first one to-”</p><p>Techno’s eyes are slowly glowing a bright red, piercing in the dim lighting of the dais room, and his normally placid smirk is disappearing in lieu of a blank expression.</p><p>Dream hates it.</p><p>“Techno, you can’t expect-”</p><p>“I can’t what?”</p><p>Dream pursues his lips. “You know the drill,” he says eventually, watching Techno’s face for any hint of resolution, of understanding, of anything but that carefully maintained emptiness. “It’s just a date,” Dream tries, shoulders slumping, “you know you’re-”</p><p>“I’m what?” Techno’s voice is still carefully, painfully calm.</p><p>Dream grits his teeth, then his fists for good measure. “You’re mine,” he spits out, then tries to get the rest of the words out, and flounders. </p><p>Techno, the bastard, is just watching him, waiting for words he knows Dream’s incapable of saying, of admitting out loud.</p><p>When Dream does fall into a stilted silence a few moments later, Techno looks down. In the dimness of the room, it’s hard to tell if the bitter downturn of his lips is a trick of the shadows. </p><p>“Yeah,” Techno agrees with a sigh, tone light despite the terseness of the situation, “leave, have fun with your little foxling.”</p><p>“No,” Dream interjects, striding forward to grasp onto the other god but it’s too late.</p><p>Techno is gone.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Are, ah, are you okay?”</p><p>“Huh?” Dream looks back to Fundy, realizing with a dull flush that he’s been gazing off into the sunset because the pink hues in the sky reminded him of Techno’s stupid hair and- he shakes himself mentally. “Sorry,” he forces a rueful look onto his face, “what, er, what did you say?”</p><p>Fundy gives him a surprisingly appraising look. “Is something on your mind?” The fox’s ears draw back and he drops his gaze nervously, “um, I, is this, would you like to maybe stop?”</p><p><em> No</em>, Dream wants to say instinctively to try and maintain his follower’s faith in himself, but what he actually says is, “yes. I’m sorry, I have, I have someone I need to visit. I-”</p><p>“Oh,” Fundy’s ears perks up in interest, his eyes wide, “are you, is this your ah?” He trails off.</p><p>Dream flounders. </p><p>
  <em> How does one describe his relationship with Techno? Born of strife and conflict, the personification of war and blood are different sides of the same coin. They’ve always been together. Centuries of bitterly entrenched wars and furiously fought battles later, it felt as natural as rain to fall into bed together. To bite and claim one another, changing them from constant companions to what exactly? </em>
</p><p>“Ah,” Fundy says, a small smile tugging up the corner of his mouth as he looks away from Dream’s face, “I see.”</p><p>“What?” Dream asks, self-conscious enough to consider summoning his mask back.</p><p>“No no,” Funday hurriedly tries to reassure, “you just, you look really forlorn and I, I just thought, you must really care for this person.”</p><p>Dream stares at the fox.</p><p>“Potatoes,” he says eventually, “don’t ask, but ah, bring the plumpest, priciest potatoes you can afford to the Temple of Blood tomorrow evening.”</p><p>Fundy’s eyebrows rise in question, but he nods obediently.</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Fundy agrees good-naturedly, still looking rather baffled, “thank you for doing this.”</p><p>“No,” Dream refutes gently, flashing a brief smile, “this was nice. And I’m flattered, if I wasn’t in, well, in any case, I admire a man with enough courage to ask out a god.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Come out,” Dream demands once he’s inside the temple, he flies into the room and practically skids onto the marble dais, “you fucking coward come on out.”</p><p>The room is empty.</p><p>“I know you’re here,” Dream calls out, “is this what the mighty Blood God is reduced to? Hiding from his-” He chokes immediately, then stubbornly pushes on. “His lover?”</p><p>There is a beat of silence.</p><p>“Wow,” says Techno, disembodied voice echoing in the large chamber.</p><p>Dream groans, embarrassed, “what do you want from me? I said it, that’s what you wanted isn’t it?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“What do you want me to say? We’re gods of battle!” Dream is aware he’s shouting now, that any moment a mortal could walk in and see him and wonder why it is that the God of War is causing a scene in the Blood God’s private dais but at the moment, he could care less. “You and I are gods of violence,” he spits out, “we were never going to have a perfect romance, when neither of us know the first thing about being gentle.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“I never said I wanted a perfect romance,” Techno’s voice is closer now, more tangible, but frustratingly, he’s still hiding his form in the other realm. “But you,” Techno continues, sounding as if he is circling Dream, “you’re so stuck to your misguided ideals of freedom that you can’t even admit that-”</p><p>The rest of his words are cut off when Dream, with his renowned speed, spins around without warning and pushes himself into the ether. The sudden jump from one realm to another sends a shiver up his spine but he ignores it, instead he immediately catches hold of Techno’s arms and pushes the man down onto the ground.</p><p>They hit it with a loud thump.</p><p>Dream stares down at Techno’s scowling face, taking in the other god’s narrowed red eyes, the flushed cheeks, the pale skin, the ridiculously long hair and thinks <em> okay, yeah, I love him. </em>The admission does not surprise him, and Dream acknowledges quietly to himself that maybe he’s been in love with his fellow god for a very long time now.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking melodramatic asshole.”</p><p>“Hehhh?!” Techno lets out an annoyed sound, hands reaching up to shove Dream off, but Dream ignores them and ducks his face down so he’s practically breathing on the other.</p><p>“I love you,” he says.</p><p>Techno freezes.</p><p>Dream waits.</p><p>A beat passes.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>Unable to handle continuing staring into Techno’s eyes, Dream allows himself to slump into the other god. Face hidden against Techno’s neck, Dream continues, “will you fucking say something.”</p><p>“I,” Techno sounds flustered, and if Dream’s face wasn’t also a brilliant red from the sheer embarrassment of what he just confessed, he’d look up because he’s never heard his fellow god sound so nervous before. “I still don’t like the fox.”</p><p>Dream laughs, noting how Techno’s pulse seem to jump every time his lips accidentally graze against the other’s neck. “You’re such an asshole.”</p><p>When it becomes apparent that Techno is not about to say anything further, Dream tries to swallow down his disappointment. This is probably what he deserves for being an evasive dick for so many centuries, but-</p><p>He stills when Techno’s hands come up and grip tightly onto his shoulders.</p><p>“I, uh, I love you too.”</p><p>The whisper is so soft that Dream barely catches it.</p><p>But he does hear it.</p><p>He presses a kiss against Techno’s shoulder in silent acknowledgement.</p><p>They’re both so painfully bad at this, but Dream is confident they’ll get there eventually, even if Dream has to go ask the Goddess of Love for advice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(“Fine,” Techno grumbles a few hours later, when Fundy quietly approaches the marble dais with a reverent look on his face and gently places down an extravagant offering of russet potatoes the size of fists. Each gleaming as a result of careful washing and free from unsightly blemishes.</p><p>“So you approve?” Dream asks smugly, leaning over so he can wrap his arms around Techno’s still naked shoulders.</p><p>Techno shifts so their eyes lock.</p><p>Dream swallows hard at the intense look his fellow god is giving him.</p><p>“I’m yours,” he promises quietly, maintaining eye contact even as he leans in so their foreheads rest against one another, “only yours.”</p><p>He doesn’t smile when, below, Fundy exclaims in surprise when Techno’s blessing is granted without any warning. Instead, he catches Techno’s chin carefully with a hand, tilting it so he can press their lips together in a gentle kiss.</p><p>Fundy may be his favourite mortal.</p><p>But Techno.</p><p>Techno is his.</p><p>And he is Techno’s.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shovel Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the server launch event on the dreamnoblade discord, which offered the prompt, shovel talks.</p><p>This was supposed to be funny, I swear, and then it got away from me. :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream has always been conscious that Techno, despite his many flaws and penchant for violence, is oddly beloved by many for his unspoken kindness.</p><p>Technoblade is an asshole at the best of times, but he genuinely cares for those around him, often sacrificing his personal downtime in order to aid others on their adventures or to support their causes.</p><p>Rebellion aside.</p><p>The man is dedicated.</p><p>Dream knows all of this, but he still never expected it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>An arrow whizzes closely by Dream’s ears, forcing him to run and roll immediately into a crouch, pressing himself into a small alcove on the side of the mountain he’d been climbing.</p><p>Which, mind you, would be incredibly difficult even without being on the sheer side of a fucking mountain.</p><p>So he feels rather justified in his righteous fury, when after a cursory look around identifies no immediate enemies, he glares down and yells. “What the fuck, did you just shoot at me?”</p><p>Tommy, standing at the bottom of the mountain, looks unconcerned and decidedly unrepentant. Cupping hands around his mouth, the blond shouts back, “oh yeah, sorry about that. Thought I saw a creeper don’t worry, I got your back. I’m keeping an eagle like eye out for your safety, I promise your health is in good hands sir.”</p><p>Which sounds ridiculous.</p><p>But Dream is busy and doesn’t have time to argue, not when his pride is on the line and he has to scale up the rest of the mountain as quickly as he can to avoid-</p><p>An arrow embeds itself into where his left shoulder had been just seconds before.</p><p>“Thought I saw a bat!”</p><p>“In the middle of day?!”</p><p>Tommy cackles, “what can I say! You can’t be too careful!”</p><p>Over the next five minutes, Dream becomes utterly convinced that yes, one can be too careful and no, Tommy is not at all looking out for his health.</p><p>“WHAT the FUCK,” he snarls when he’s finally done, panting from the extra dodging and maneuvering he’s had to do on top of free climbing a fucking mountain.</p><p>Tommy grins impishly at him, having thrown some ender pearls to teleport up the structure. “Dream, you, wow, you definitely did not beat your record. You are nowhere near close, I’m just saying, you know, I thought you’d want to do better since you’re now dating Technoblade. Have some big shoes to fill-”</p><p>“Wait,” Dream narrows his eyes, striding over so he’s towering over the other blond, glaring through the holes of his mask, “what did you say?”</p><p>“Wait, hey, no,” Tommy says, shuffling backwards, hands coming up automatically in defense, “hey now, calm down Dream. You heard your man, you’re not allowed to harm us. Not if you want to get some.” He winks in an exaggerated manner.</p><p>Dream, speechless, simply gapes at him.</p><p>“But it is really a surprise isn’t it,” Tommy continues, bow again in hand, he’s tapping an arrow idly against his thigh. “Can’t tell you how shocked we were when Techno told us.”</p><p>Dream tenses, watching the arrow carefully, and when Tommy doesn’t continue, prods. “What, that we’re dating?”</p><p>“Yes, well, no,” Tommy purses his lips. “I mean, any idiot with eyes can see that Techno is gone for you, all that bullshit about clout aside, he’s been wanting your attention for long enough that it’s pretty clear why he’s in the relationship.”</p><p>There is an ominous pause.</p><p>Dream, mind reeling from the revelation that Techno, the only one he ever saw as a challenge to his superiority, has apparently been interested in him for a while now. He focuses when Tommy clears his throat.</p><p>Tommy is smiling, but his eyes are hard. “You, though,” he says softly, “you’re the real surprise aren’t you? Stealer of discs, inciter of riots, supposed lover of boys named George, why on earth would you be doing this?” His smile fades. “It just doesn’t add up.”</p><p>For the first time in a while, Dream is reminded uncomfortably of the fact that the war took its toll on everyone and that Tommy, whilst still a boy, now has metaphorical teeth and knows how to use them.</p><p>He tenses.</p><p>“Why,” Tommy continues, like a villain in a bad monologue, “one would even imagine that you might be in this for all the wrong reasons.”</p><p>“Is,” Dream starts, then hisses and swivels to dodge the expected arrow, it thuds into the ground. “If that’s what you think then why would you-”</p><p>“Why would we what?” Tommy is saying, eyes bright with anticipation, not even winded as he continues with the next arrow.</p><p>Dream growls, “why would you let him date me if you think I’m using him?”</p><p>“Who said anything about using?”</p><p>“You sure fucking implied it,” Dream spits out, drawing his sword out to whack away the next arrow, rapidly losing patience.</p><p>“Hmm,” Tommy snickers, “big words. But whatever, Techno doesn’t need our permission. But Dream, just remember.”</p><p>They clash, sword to sword, and Dream swears into his mask when Tommy proves his earlier suspicions correct by not even staggering back from the force. He has grown from the idiot child Dream stole from many years ago.</p><p>“I haven’t forgotten,” Tommy says quietly, even as his arms strain to maintain the hold on his sword, “and you have another thing coming if you think I’m going to let you hurt anyone close to me again.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Techno asks later that day, snickering as he did so, “Dream, you took how long to get up the mountain?”</p><p>“It’s frankly embarrassing Techno,” Tommy points out with a smirk, “your boyfriend there might be losing his touch.”</p><p>At the mention of boyfriend, Techno flushes and pointedly looks away to clear his throat.</p><p>Dream, caught between indignation of being laughed at and smittened at the sight of Techno’s stupidly gorgeous face, makes a weird choking noise in response.</p><p>Techno sends him a fond look at that, and the smile at the corner of his mouth is affectionate. “Don’t worry Dream, I’m not just with you for your clout, but I might not continue offering to shine your shoes if you end up getting rusty.”</p><p>And it’s so Techno, genuine care wrapped up in mocking banter, that Dream allows himself to smile dopily back in response, secure in the fact that it’s hidden behind his mask.</p><p>It’s fine, he can handle Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, you, you,” sings Wilbur, strumming contently on his guitar, “I don’t like your boyfriend.”</p><p>“What,” says Dream, sitting up from where he’d been lounging on the sofa, arms brushing against Techno’s because he’s yet to convince the man that more physical displays of affections will not traumatize their companions. “What did you just say?”</p><p>“Shush,” Tommy interjects, a knowing gleam in his eyes, “come on Dream, you can’t be that old. You have to know the song."</p><p>“Cause he's like so whatever,” Wilbur continues in the background, “and you could do so much better.”</p><p>Dream turns incredulously over to Techno, then suppresses a growl of frustration when he notices his damnably erudite boyfriend is so engrossed in his new novel that he’s barely aware of his surroundings.</p><p>Normally, Dream finds this endearing, because he finds a lot of things about Techno endearing, but at the moment, he could scream.</p><p>“So when's it gonna sink in? He's so stupid,” Wilbur croons on, “What the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>If he isn’t so blatantly insulting Dream, Dream might have complimented his voice but as it is, all Dream can do is silently sit and allow the damn song to conclude on its own.</p><p>But it doesn’t stop there.</p><p>Over the next hour, he has the dubious pleasure of listening to what feels like must be all songs involving cheating, unfaithful and shitty lovers in the modern era of popular music. It only ends when Wilbur, finally, concludes touchingly on a beautiful rendition of Blow Me, by directly staring at Dream while singing, “he will have enough of this, blow him one last kiss.”</p><p>“What,” Dream whispers harshly in the ensuing silence, unable to move with Techno’s softly snoring head on his shoulder. “What passive aggressive bullshit was that?”</p><p>“Huh?” Wilbur responds with a puzzled frown, though his eyes are equally as hard as Tommy’s are, “whatever do you mean? Did you not like my singing?”</p><p>“You spent,” Dream grits out between clenched teeth, “the past however long, singing shitty songs either about me cheating on him or you encouraging him to leave me. How am I supposed to like that?”</p><p>Wilbur gives him a placid smile, bending over to carefully start putting away his guitar. “I have no idea what you mean,” he shrugs lightly, “can’t help it, if you’re projecting your own insecurities onto my songs mate.”</p><p>Tommy snickers in the corner.</p><p>“I am not insecure,” Dream points out, then immediately tells himself to calm down when Techno makes a sleepy sound against his neck. He raises a hand to comb through Techno’s hair, stopping only when Techno nuzzles back into the crook of his shoulders and seemingly goes back to his nap.</p><p>When he looks up, both Tommy and Wilbur are staring at him with blank expressions.</p><p>He smiles meanly back at them and, because no one ever said Dream is not a petty asshole as well, cranes his neck in order to be able to press a kiss against Techno’s hair. Only he forgets he still has his mask on and it ends up being more of a face press.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>Just as good.</p><p>He looks up.</p><p>Wilbur is smiling slightly, but it still doesn’t reach his eyes. “Whatever mate,” the singer says, standing up to stretch, “still have no idea what you’re going on about, we’re super happy for Techno.”</p><p>The pointed exclusion of his own name is not missed by Dream.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“They left?” asks Techno, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and hiding a yawn behind a pale hand.</p><p>Dream watches with greedy eyes and wonders when it was that he became so infatuated with his rival. “Yeah,” he says after a beat, clearing his throat and looking away, “a while ago.”</p><p>“Oh,” Techno replies, sounding a bit disappointed, “sorry, must have fallen asleep. Wilbur has that effect on me, his voice is really quite soothing.”</p><p>“Did you,” Dream starts before he can stop himself, “did you hear, ah, what he was singing about?”</p><p>Techno looks confused, brows furrowing together as he tries to think. “Something about a kiss?” He shrugs, slightly sheepish, “hard to focus sometimes, Wilbur likes love songs and it’s not really my scene, I mean, not including y-, nevermind.”</p><p>Dream gives in to the instinctive desire to kiss Techno and for a moment, everything is perfect.</p><p>But as Techno moves away and shuffles off to the bedroom, Dream hears him faintly humming Before He Cheats under his breath and has to tamp down on the sudden urge to scream.</p><p>Damn Wilbur and his stupid subliminal messaging.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Dream mutters once he steps into place next to Phil, “you want to tell me off about dating Techno too?”</p><p>Phil laughs. “They got to you first huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, laugh it up. Really hilarious.”</p><p>Dream tries not to tense when Phil looks over at him, then, when the man only smiles and pats the grass next to him invitingly, relents and drops unceremoniously down onto the ground.</p><p>“Alright, have at it,” he drawls, trying to sound bored, instead of frustrated.</p><p>Phil makes a noise. “I don’t think I will,” the blond says, gaze careful and piercing, “I suspect it’ll be a waste of both of our time.”</p><p>Dream frowns behind his mask.</p><p>“I think you know how much Techno means to all of us,” Phil says easily, smiling the first genuine smile Dream has seen in a while, “because he means just as much to you.”</p><p>Which.</p><p>Disgusting.</p><p>Dream’s not that sappy.</p><p>Which is exactly what Dream wants to say automatically in denial. Instead, what he actually says is, “yeah, I just. He, he isn’t, I’m not going to-”</p><p>“I get it,” Phil agrees and saves Dream from having to mumble out more vague words.</p><p>There is a moment of silence.</p><p>“That,” Dream tentatively asks, “that’s it?”</p><p>Phil shrugs, “what else is there to say?”</p><p>Dream lets that hang in the air for a moment before he decides it simply isn’t good enough.</p><p>“What’s the trick,” he asks. “Wilbur and Tommy both gave me crap, and you expect me to believe that you, his supposed father, is just going to let me off with a simple warning?”</p><p>“But it’s not a simple warning is it?” Phil responds, the smile fading in favour of a more serious expression, “Wilbur and Tommy have Techno’s best interest in mind but they’re forgetting the fact that Techno knows you. He knows all the terrible things you’ve done and how temperamental and arrogant you are, and yet he still holds affection for you.”</p><p>Dream swallows hard.</p><p>“I don’t think I need to threaten you,” Phil continues, “because I think you already know how incredibly rare this opportunity is for you and you don’t strike me as a stupid man. I think you know exactly who stands to lose more in this situation.”</p><p>Dream draws back.</p><p>Somehow, despite being the calmest and mildest, Phil is the scariest one yet.</p><p>Because his words are painful and true and Dream is terrified.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“That’s right,” Phil cuts him off, “it’s you. Techno will always have us, have his friends, have his fans, even if it's smaller than the amount of fans you have. And he might get flustered and deny it, but you know it’s true. He will feel pain and he will feel loss, but eventually, he will move on from you and find another to love. Someone who sees past his terrible attempt at walling himself up behind the fighting and the sarcasm, to the kind, generous man he is.”</p><p>“Stop-”</p><p>“But you.” Phil is still smiling, that soft, and Dream realizes with a start, pitying smile, “who else will ever look at you, the real you by the way, and accept all your many many flaws enough to love you?”</p><p>Dream is proud to say he does not break down.</p><p>He does, however, run away.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Dre-,” Techno starts to say, then obviously cuts himself off.</p><p>Dream, still curled up in a self pitying ball on the sofa, tries to curl up tighter.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p><em> No, </em> Dream thinks, <em> I don’t want to think about the fact that I am apparently such a terrible person that no one close to you thinks we should be together.</em></p><p>“Okay,” says Techno readily, settling himself down beside Dream with a soft huff. “I’ll be here when you’re ready.”</p><p>There is a moment of silence.</p><p>“Why?” Dream asks eventually.</p><p>Techno hums, “heh?”</p><p>“Why do you,” Dream mumbles into his knees, “why are you with me.”</p><p>“Wow,” Techno says after a brief pause, “uh, do I have to remind you of how long I spent chasing after you during tournaments? Of offering to shine your shoes? Of asking you to go on adventures together? I am not keen to relive my simping days, please don’t make me.”</p><p>“No,” Dream snaps, finally uncurling long enough to push at Techno in annoyance. “Don’t, I’m serious, why do you even like me? I stole from your brother, I caused a rebellion, I-”</p><p>Techno looks surprised.</p><p>“Well, yes,” he agrees readily, “I’m aware of what happens around me, thank you. But you’re not, I mean, you are a terrible person, but so am I, so is everyone. We all have our flaws. And you’re not you if you’re not, uh, you know, scaring little children and inciting riots, or lying about how you own a house.”</p><p>Dream glares at the casual poke at his once homeless situation.</p><p>“I was a nomad.”</p><p>Techno gives him a flat stare.</p><p>“K.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Dream mutters. </p><p>He has no idea why he asked Techno, honestly.</p><p>Techno gives a rueful laugh, “but isn’t this the point? I’m an asshole too. And what does it matter? I like you.” He trails off, “I mean, I thought we were on the same page, but uh, maybe I was-”</p><p>“No,” Dream refutes immediately, “no, we are. I like you too.”</p><p>“Oh,” Techno says, sounding relieved, “good. That’s good. I mean, I was okay with just simping for you the rest of my bleak dreary existence but this is much better.”</p><p>Dream looks down again.</p><p>He knows he’s being ridiculous, but Phil’s words are still echoing in his head and the doubt continues to linger. “Are you,” he asks softly, “you’re not with me just for the fans are you?”</p><p>The silence that follows is enough to send Dream’s heart thumping in his chest.</p><p>Even the possibility of it being true hurts.</p><p>“Wow,” Techno says eventually. “Dude, what is wrong with you,” he continues, looking baffled, “if I was doing this to make your many fans happy, I would be completely out of the picture romantically speaking and playing cupid for George and you. You know that right? Tell me you know that, because otherwise we need to have words.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Dream says but the tightness in his chest is easing.</p><p>“Heh?” Techno mutters, “no, I, how could you ask that. I literally told you I was simping for you months back and you shot me down with a your mother joke. I know I’m pretty sad but I would not be chasing you just in the hopes that some of your fans might end up remembering my name, okay? Being shot down is not fun, worse when it’s within earshot of everyone. And I want attention just as much as you, but like, no thank you. Not at the expense of my already fragile ego.”</p><p>“So why?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Techno says with a sigh, “why do you like me?”</p><p>
  <em> Because you go out of your way to say shitty things to push people away but then you spend hours building an underground potato farm to help feed the rebellion and craft an entire dungeon of supplies to gift to the rebellion just because Tommy and Wilbur asked you to? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because you’re rude and insensitive but you’ll still spend time with people who are only interested in you as the “Blood God” because you still want to believe in the best of people despite being burned in the past? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because you have a terrible habit of pretentiously quoting an ancient book of battle strategies because you’re incredibly well read and I somehow now find that attractive instead of annoying? </em>
</p><p>“I just do,” Dream condenses instead, unable to say all the stupid mushy things.</p><p>Techno watches him. “So why can’t I just like you? Why do I have to only like you for your fans?”</p><p>“Forget it,” Dream eventually mumbles out, “I dunno, Phil just rattled me-”</p><p>“Wait,” Techno is frowning now, “Phil?”</p><p>Which is how, Dream finds himself blurting out the events of the past few days.</p><p>Techno’s face changes from embarrassment to amusement to annoyance to finally, a reluctant fondness. “You’re all idiots,” he concludes, “seriously, I offered to shine your shoes for you. If that’s not a sign of how gone I am for you, I don’t know what. Also, I’m offended, I might not be as popular as you but I do have fans.”</p><p>Dream nods, he’s seen them standing in the crowds back before the rebellion tore their world apart, either dressed in bright pink clothing or donning fashionably intense pig masks.</p><p>“Okay,” Techno says, “I’m about to lay down some facts for you, and if you like me even a bit, you’ll spare me from ever having to say it again.” He pauses when Dream removes his mask, but valiantly continues, even as a flush rises up his pale cheeks. “I am the biggest simp for you. Have been ever since we fought and you managed to beat me four times,” he holds up a hand, “no, shut up, I don’t care that I won, you and I both know that no one else would have come close to being a match to me. And I know you’ve done terrible things, but so have I, and I like you despite all that. And not because of your fans, or the potential of getting more fans by proxy because I’m dating you.”</p><p>Dream realizes belatedly that he’s blushing too. “I like you too.”</p><p>“For my clout?”</p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Later, Techno will admit that he got similar threats from George, and Sapnap and Puffy. Not to mention Dream’s many many fans in neighbouring villages.</p><p>“They yelled at me for taking the most eligible bachelor away from them,” Techno whines, “I’m the Blood God, why am I not the most eligible?”</p><p>But for now, Dream allows the tension and apprehension that’s built up over the past few days to slowly drain out of him as he listens to Techno read from whatever new novel he’s devouring.</p><p>The last thought he has before he's lulled to sleep by the sound of Techno's voice is, <em>God, I hate shovel talks.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sword!Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the server launch event on the dreamnoblade discord, which offered the prompt, forced team mates.</p><p>I ah, don't know what this was, but I saw another comment last week regarding Technoblade being an actual blade so in my head this made sense. D:</p><p>Edit: idea of Technoblade being an actual blade is courtesy of Lee, Kanaisakyurkok and many others on the dnb discord who discussed it in chat and served as the inspiration for this drabble. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is your problem?” Dream whispers harshly at Technoblade.</p><p>The damned sword remains unresponsive in his hand, and Dream indulges himself in the fantasy of leaving it behind.</p><p>It trembles in his hand.</p><p>“I just,” Dream tries again, “why are you doing this? Do you not realize where we are? We’re going to die. <em> I’m </em> going to die and I’m <em> stuck</em>. With <em> you</em>.”</p><p>The hilt starts to vibrate in his hand, causing Dream to swear and drop it onto the ground. </p><p>A burst of light erupts and suddenly Technoblade, in all his humanoid glory, is standing furiously above him. Pink hair whipping like serpents around his thin, pale face, and eyes narrow slits of gleaming red in the darkness of the forest.</p><p>“My problem?” Techno snarls back, having obviously been listening, “what is your fucking problem heh?!” The physical manifestation of the ancient relic steps closer, towering over Dream’s crouched form. “You don’t use me half the time,” he spits out, sounding incensed, “and when you do, it’s what, to fight against fucking skeletons and to whack some poor monster back?”</p><p>“So,” Dream snips back, “if you were more useful, maybe I’d use you more.” He’s not going to feel bad, whoever gifted the ancient sword a personality of its own is a fucking idiot.</p><p>“I- you-” Techno stammers then it seems like all the fight drains of the sword. “Why did you even pick me up?” he asks grimly, “why didn’t you leave me there.”</p><p>“Because you’re the mystical Sword of the Blood God and I’ve been commissioned to bring you back to the King?”</p><p>Techno seems to deflate, and Dream catches the sight of what appears to be genuine distraught in its magicked face before it’s gone.</p><p>The sword is stone cold and, before Dream’s eyes, rusts back to the condition it had been when Dream first saw it in the dim light of the abandoned temple.</p><p>Left alone to listen to the malicious chittering from the surrounding forest, Dream thinks that maybe, just maybe, he had been a bit harsh.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to keep sulking?” Dream asks a few hours later, having somehow scrapped by and escaped his many, many pursuers. He’s bleeding sluggishly from a wound on his cheek, where a lucky arrow flew closer than he had anticipated and cracked his mask so hard that it shattered.</p><p>He’s fortunate he didn’t lose an eye.</p><p>But Dream is uncomfortably conscious of how bad the situation is.</p><p>On top of the cheek wound, he has a few other scrapes and he’s favouring his left ankle, which he suspects he sprained in the panicked sprint away from that man-eating tree.</p><p>Throughout the commotion and fights, the sword had been still.</p><p>“Oh fuck you then,” Dream mutters and huddles into the cave, wrapping his cloak closer to himself and closing his eyes. If he’s lucky, he might be able to get a few winks of sleep before he needs to be up and on the move again.</p><p>In his dreams, something warm glides down his injured cheek, smelling faintly of oil and leather and leaving a trail of pleasant tingles behind its wake. A different type of warmth, still oddly soothing, gently lifts up his aching leg and gradually eases the pain.</p><p>There is a press of something to his forehead, and a whisper of something tinkling his cheeks, it feels like a kiss-</p><p>Dream wakes up.</p><p>In the bleak light of the early morning sun, he is alone, but his ankle is fully rested. When, hours later, he stumbles across a small pond, there is no sign (or scar) of the wound on his cheek.</p><p>He is unnervingly aware of the sword strapped to his back.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“This is the sword?” someone mutters, but Dream can’t see past the blood matted hair.</p><p>“It looks like it’d break.”</p><p>“Who cares,” chimes in another voice, sounding bored, “you can see the royal insignia on the bottom so it’s definitely the right one. Doesn’t matter about the condition, not like anyone is going to try and swing it around.”</p><p>There is a chorus of agreement.</p><p>“What about this one?”</p><p>Someone kicks Dream hard in the stomach and he feels his breath leave in a pained rush. He coughs, and is dismayed when he hears how wet the sound is.</p><p>“Kill him or leave him,” says one of the hunters, “can’t take him back with us either way, we don’t have enough resources.”</p><p>“I say kill,” another voice pipes up, sounding concerned of all things, “better to put him out of his misery than to leave him rotting here. The beasts won’t be nearly as sympathetic.”</p><p>Dream thinks deliriously to himself,<em> I’m going to die. </em></p><p><em>Heh?! What? </em>responds a voice in Dream's mind, sounding panicked.</p><p>"What have you done?" growls a new voice, "allow me to show you, why I was once the Blood God's favourite weapon.”</p><p>There is the sound of startled shouts which quickly turns into pained screams. The sound of fighting reaches Dream’s ears and he tries hard again to peer past his bloody hair.</p><p>The last thing he sees before he loses consciousness are the glimpses of pink and red.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Dream says, cringing when his voice cracks, “you’re the last one I expected to come to my rescue.”</p><p>Techno, haloed in light against the mouth of the cave, snorts.</p><p>Dream hisses when he is propped up, the pain shooting through every limb so intense that he could only grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut until stars burst behind his eyelids. He is only conscious of Techno’s presence beside him when the worst of the pain has faded.</p><p>The sword’s humanoid form is warm.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Heh?”</p><p>Dream cracks open one eye to peer at the sword’s carefully blank face. “Why did you suddenly decide to step in?”</p><p>Techno’s face is still so artificially beautiful, no blemishes, just soft pale skin, and this close, Dream can practically count the other’s girlish full lashes.</p><p>“I’m a sword,” Techno eventually says, “what was I meant to do?”</p><p>“You never stepped in before.”</p><p>“You never wanted me to,” Techno points out slowly, glancing in what seems to be almost jealousy at where Dream’s trusty crossbow is propped against opposing cave wall. “You favour your other weapons.” There’s a sneer at the corner of the sword’s lips, “how could I compete?”</p><p>Which is plain ridiculous.</p><p>“You’re a legendary sword wielded by the old gods themselves, and you’re telling me you have self esteem issues?”</p><p>Only, immediately after he says it, Dream suddenly <em> gets </em>it.</p><p>Because Technoblade was favoured yes, but then what? </p><p>Then the old gods had gone away and left him alone for millennia, rusting away in a temple located so remotely and guarded so treacherously that Techno had all but been lost to the sands of time. Dream can barely go a few weeks without companionship, he can’t imagine how the sword felt all these lonely years, quietly watching the decades go by and waiting for a rescue that might never come.</p><p>“Yeah,” affirms Techno quietly, as if reading his thoughts and with how strange the circumstances have been lately, maybe the sword can, “you were the first one to be worthy of wielding me but you-”</p><p>The sword stops, looking decidedly forlorn.</p><p>Dream mentally fills in the rest for the sword.</p><p>But Dream hadn’t cared, hadn’t wanted to use the blade because he just needed the quest gold and he didn’t need a new weapon.</p><p>“I,” Dream starts, then swallows when Techno meets his gaze, red eyes open with <em> want</em>, “I’m not good with swords.”</p><p>Techno continues to watch him and Dream feels dizzy with the intensity of the gaze.</p><p>He wasn’t even aware that swords could have human bodies, much less express desire and yet, here they were. But Technoblade, with his pale pink hair and warm gentle hands, makes him want to try.</p><p>Techno, proving that he probably can read Dream’s mind, gives him a small, wondering smile and presses their foreheads together.</p><p><em> Master, </em>a voice echoes in his mind, thrumming of power and a painfully shy sense of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>(Later on, the King will laugh and tell Dream that the quest had never been about returning Technoblade to the kingdom, but rather return the world back to the sword.</p><p>“He’s been alone for a very long time,” his majesty will say and tilt his head to where Techno is being forcibly hugged by the three other legendary items already within the kingdom’s possession. “It’s about time he came home.”</p><p>Watching Techno hide a smile behind a curtain of hair as Wilbur and Tommy bicker on, and not moving away when Phil reaches out to tousle the long hair, Dream can’t help but agree.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the brilliant lovely little gremlin dre on the dreamnoblade discord who provided a link to Lauv's song Enemies.</p>
<p>I absolutely concede that Technoblade does not canonically sing but I've decided that it's just an oversight in the script writing. Would recommend for you to give the song a listen. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a little known fact that Wilbur had not been the only singer in the group.</p>
<p>Dream finds this out first hand, when he stumbles across a soft serenading voice in the middle of his late night check in on Technoblade’s new exiled location. He peers into the window shamelessly and gapes at the sight.</p>
<p>Ghostbur is strumming peacefully on his guitar, humming enough to provide backing vocals where needed but the singing that caused Dream to misstep a few seconds earlier is coming from Technoblade of all people.</p>
<p>The man is sitting cross legged on the sofa across from Ghostbur, idly singing whilst combing through his long pink hair, stopping where needed to deal with a nasty tangle.</p>
<p>His voice is astonishingly <em> lovely</em>.</p>
<p>Nothing like his normal, slightly gravelly voice.</p>
<p>He’s singing in a higher pitch, which might account for part of it but it’s not just the octave, the man genuinely has a gift. “I know it's hard to speak with all our history,” he croons tenderly into the quiet space of the living room, “but that don't mean you should go.”</p>
<p>Dream breathes in sharply, pressing closer to the window, thankful that he had had the foresight to drink an invisibility potion before he got close. He’s spied on Techno a few times in the past few weeks, but this is the first time he feels like he’s intruded on something undeniably private.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know that we can't be friends,” Techno pauses, even as Ghostbur plays on. From Dream’s position by the window, he can’t make out the other man’s face but when Techno starts again, his voice is low and melancholic, “but after all the things we been, why do we have to be enemies?”</p>
<p>Something in Dream’s chest <em> aches</em>.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know who Techno’s singing about, but the sincere sense of hopelessness from the normally confident and snide Techno is-</p>
<p>Surprising.</p>
<p>Dream doesn’t like the strange twisting feeling crawling up from the pit of his stomach. It feels like serpents were squirming around, constricting his heart and cruelly crushing his lungs until he can’t breathe, leaving him gasping for air.</p>
<p>Bare and defenseless against something he isn’t sure how to fight.</p>
<p>He steps back when the song ends and Techno unnervingly turns to peer out the window, seemingly at Dream. The other man’s face is paler than usual, dark circles under his red eyes making him look tired and very human. But even with the visible exhaustion, Techno’s gaze is still piercing, and despite the invisibility potion, Dream feels pinned in place.</p>
<p>The snakes in his chest squeeze tighter.</p>
<p>The terse moment is finally broken when Techno looks away and says something quiet to Ghostbur. </p>
<p>Dream doesn’t hesitate any longer, backing up again and disappearing off into the night, hoping to run away from the strange feeling in his chest elicited by Techno’s performance.</p>
<p>He flies across the land, sprinting quickly until Techno’s cozy little brickstone house is nothing but a distant speck of light.</p>
<p>But the song.</p>
<p>It haunts him for days after.</p>
<p>
  <em> I know it hurts because I feel it too, but after all that we've been through, why do we have to be enemies? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Soulmate AU (Dream sharing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the lovely BraeMaria on the dreamnoblade discord who suggested a soulmate AU where soulmates share dreams.</p><p>This came out a bit more mature than I had intended, opps! C:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno is not really a dreamer, in any meaning of the word. He’s fairly grounded in reality (helps that he’s already a prince and has access to vast amounts of riches) and he doesn’t really ever dream in the traditional sense.</p><p>So it comes as a decided shock when, the night before the fight with Dream, he wakes up covered in sweat from a half remembered nightmare. He irritably pushes away a few strand of sweaty hair and tries to calm his breathing down enough that his heart stops racing.</p><p>He cradles his head in his hands and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He is on the ground. There’s an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, embedded so deeply that fighting back is near impossible. There is sound of approaching feet, confident and slow, a predator enjoying the chase before it strikes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll have to train for another hundred years if you wish to defeat me,” someone observes pitilessly, close to his ear, and he gasps.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Actually, do you even want to defeat me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s trying to get words out but when he turns, he’s mesmerized by the disinterested red eyes and he can’t help the involuntary shiver as the gaze lights something warm and dark in the pit of his stomach.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is this the true extent of your abilities?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A huff of hot breath on his neck, contrasting against the cool steel sliding into his vision, and sending a shudder up his spine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Better luck next time Dream.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno jerks up.</p><p>“Heh?!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That false memory stays with Techno during the tournament, and haunts him long enough that Dream steals away 4 wins.</p><p>But it’s not enough.</p><p>Techno still eke out an overall win, 6 to 4. He ducks his head briefly in embarrassment when he’s declared the winner, and waves at a screaming Tommy and smiles back at the widely beaming Phil and Wilbur from up on the stands.</p><p>Then, in defiance of the dream him whose words still echo in his mind, Techno strides over and offers a hand down to his opponent.</p><p>Dream’s face, exposed due to an earlier skirmish when a lucky swing had snapped the string holding it in place, is openly confused.</p><p>“You did well,” Techno shouts, loud enough to be heard over the roaring of the crowd.</p><p>Dream stares, then sighs and waves a hand at his sluggishly bleeding arm. “You did better.” </p><p>But.</p><p>He still takes Techno’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That should have been the end of it.</p><p>But the dreams don’t stop, if anything, it only goes downhill from there on.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He is not on the ground this time, and there is a warm body pressed intimately against his, pinning him against the cool marble column. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Here again Dream?” The voice is low and so close to his ears that he can feel the accidental brush of the other’s lips when he speaks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He swallows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Techno hums softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He jerks when he feels Techno land a sharp nip to his neck. “Tell me,” the prince is asking, sounding curious and knowing at the same time, “is this what you wanted? Did you want them to see you like this?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He struggles, trying to break free and manages to get enough leverage to kick back against the prince before he is shaken like a ragdoll and pinned more effectively against the pillar, a leg in between his thighs anchoring him in place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He bites off a groan and grinds back involuntarily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A dark chuckle and the barest press of lips against his neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think you do, I think you want everyone to know.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno jerks awake in what has now become an unwelcome nightly routine.</p><p>He grouses to himself when he notices that, once again, it is the dead of night, so dark that his room is only lit by the barest whispers of moonlight. It is not the time for deep introspection and yet-</p><p>Techno is many things. </p><p>He’s a prince, an accomplished swordsman, a surprisingly talented potato farmer and endlessly fascinated by spunky dogs. </p><p>He is not, however, a narcissist.</p><p>And yet, looking down at the persistent problem tenting the sheets, Techno can only revise his opinion.</p><p>The dreams are genuinely throwing him for a loop because Techno can’t think of any potential trigger or causal events. He acknowledges that Dream is attractive, but that’s a given, and if it was just lust, well, Techno would like to think he would be dreaming of himself ravishing Dream and not-</p><p>Well-</p><p>Being ravished by himself as Dream.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Weird.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay,” Wilbur asks, peering into Techno’s face.</p><p>Techno grunts back.</p><p>He’s so incredibly tired from the relentless interruptions to his sleep and it’s starting to put a notable strain on his day time activities. Too often now, he finds himself shaken awake during council meetings or bested in practices because his vision blurs at an inopportune time.</p><p>At this rate, he’s going to die.</p><p>It just doesn’t make sense.</p><p>Why would he be dreaming of himself?</p><p>And why from Dream’s perspective?</p><p>“No,” he admits with a sigh, “but I think I know how I’m going to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“A curse,” Dream repeats faintly, eyes wide.</p><p>Techno frowns. “Look,” he tries, “okay, I’m not accusing you of anything. Or well, maybe I am but that’s beside the point. I know you don’t want to be friends because you’re popular and you don’t need to associate with royalty, blah blah blah. But I beat you fairly, so if this is a curse then it is really very underhanded.”</p><p>“What ah,” Dream clears his throat, “what exactly is the, um, curse causing you to do?”</p><p>A flash of the dream Techno passionately embracing the blond in front of him replays through Techno’s mind and he falters.</p><p>“Uhhhh, let’s just say I’m not sleeping very well.”</p><p>“I,” Dream gets out, then groans and scrubs at his face with both hands, “this is the absolute worst.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Techno agrees flatly, “you’re telling me. Now, will you take this curse-”</p><p>“It’s not a curse,” spits out Dream, cheeks red, “what is wrong with you? Has no one ever told you about soul-” He clams up and flushes harder.</p><p>“Soul…” Techno parrots, then experiences a honest to god epiphany. He stares at the still red Dream with a disbelieving look and thinks through the past few days again. </p><p>He thinks of why the dreams are always from Dream’s point of view and-</p><p>
  <em> Oh, is he seeing Dream’s, for a lack of better word</em>
  <em>, dreams?</em>
</p><p>“Dream,” he says slowly, “are you trying to say you’re my soulmate?”</p><p>At which point, they both take a second to wince and mentally deal with their respective panic, because soulmates who share dreams are the type of idealistic nonsense fairy godmothers are always prattling on about but few have ever experienced in real life.</p><p>Dream glares. “I mean,” he points out bitterly, “it would explain your dreams.”</p><p>“Fantasies,” Techno corrects with a growing smile, he’s still feeling rather panicked at the revelation but it’s effectively offset by a smug sense of happiness which is bubbling up inside, “I think those would be more accurately described as sexy fantasies.”</p><p>“You’re the absolute worst.”</p><p>And yet, when Techno crowds in close, Dream does not move away. If anything, his breaths seem to quicken.</p><p>“Dream,” Techno murmurs, eyes wickedly alight with mischief, unable to resist teasing the other with some of the more memorable words from the recent nights, “is this what you wanted? Did you want-”</p><p>His only response is a growl, before Dream is tugging him close and-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Yeah okay, Techno thinks as the world momentarily shudders and ripples with a rainbow of colours before settling down into normality once more.</p><p>
  <em> Definitely soulmates. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hogwarts AU (Body Switch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Felt like writing more Hogwarts AU but went a different way (so this is completely unrelated to chapter 1). C:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade has been a little bit in love with Dream ever since the latter’s first game, when, in a valiant attempt to save a throw from making it through the center hoop, Dream ignored a smartly aimed Bludger to his head and spent a week in the Hospital Wing as a result.</p><p>The other Ravenclaws had tittered meanly from the sidelines but Techno had refrained, because, well, he can understand that kind of dedication.</p><p>Can admire that tenacious desire to win.</p><p>Which is sort of the crux of the problem really.</p><p>Because Techno might not be the best at reading social cues, his moniker at Hogwarts as “Blood God” proves that clearly enough, but even he knows that admiring a Quidditch player from a rival house was a stupid idea.</p><p>Worse still when the house was Slytherin.</p><p>And he might as well just kill the kneazle in the bag before it ever gets out when the player in question also happens to be the rivalling Captain.</p><p>Still, for all that he knows it’s a terrible idea, it doesn’t stop him from thinking.</p><p>Apparently, despite popular belief amongst the student populace, the fire is lit and there is something in the cauldron after all. </p><p>So yes, Techno has thought about getting close to Dream in less than platonic ways in the past.</p><p>But this.</p><p>This was not what he had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>Techno groans and burrows his face back into the surprisingly warm covers, hearing more than seeing, the curtains being pulled back from his bed. He thinks about hexing the idiot but dismisses the idea when he realizes it means he’d need to move and find his wand.</p><p>“I told you not to go for that extra practice yesterday,” someone is saying rather snippily, “we have Potions with Professor Snape first thing and you are not going to be tardy.”</p><p>Dimly, in the back of his mind, Techno starts to identify some incongruity with the things being said, but the bed is still lovely and soft and smells a bit like Dream actually, that sort of fresh forest after a rainstorm sort of smell that-</p><p>Techno shoots up in bed so quickly he has to close his eyes briefly to prevent his world from spinning, but when he dares to crack them open again, he is greeted by the sight of dark green curtains and silver tassels.</p><p>He immediately closes his eyes again.</p><p>“What,” he gets out weakly.</p><p>“Finally,” mutters the voice, “honestly, I know you want to win but at this rate, you’re going to fail your exams.”</p><p>“What,” Techno says again when he turns around enough to stare, in pure confused horror, at a properly dressed and wide-eyed George. His second question seems to soften the other boy slightly because George sighs and stops tapping his foot, “it’s fine, you’re not late, I came back to wake you up but you definitely own me next time we go to Hogsmead.”</p><p><em> Bloody Slytherins</em>, Techno thinks waspishly out of habit, unable to confront the bigger question of why he’s in the blasted dorm and, if his suspicions are correct, sleeping in Dream’s bed.</p><p>“Hey,” George is saying, eyebrows scrunching, “you alright?”</p><p>Unable to come up with anything other than no, Techno just grunts. Then, feeling a bit bad at the visible concern on the other boy’s face (because it’s weird to see such naked emotions on someone’s face first thing in the morning, how is George even a Slytherin honestly, the boy is way too earnest to be in the snake den) he tacks on begrudgingly, “just tired.”</p><p>Which is apparently close enough to what Dream would say because George rolls his eyes and mutters something about ungrateful Quidditch obsessed dolts and points imperiously at an entrance. “Twenty minutes to get up, get ready and eat your toast with marmalade before I decide to leave you behind.”</p><p>Which, okay, well, guess that’s his morning sorted then.</p><p>Thankfully, George bustles off to sort out his books or whatever and leaves Techno alone to slowly get out of bed and move towards what is presumably the bathroom.</p><p>It’s not until Techno is in front of the mirror that he allows himself to have a proper panic attack as his worst suspicions are confirmed.</p><p>Because in the reflection, is fucking Dream, in all his boyish glory.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“What the hehhh-” Techno says when he sees himself standing outside the Slytherin dormitory entrance, still in his pyjamas and a dark blue robe that he definitely does not own. Wilbur and Tommy, the fuckers, flank him but look decidedly too gleeful about the whole situation.</p><p>“What are you lot doing here,” George asks carefully.</p><p>“No,” Techno grits out, feeling his cheeks flush with colour when a group of second year students filing out from behind George and him giggle at the sight of his pyjama clad self and break into immediate whispers, “what the <em> fuck</em>.”</p><p>He catches the look of surprise that comes over George’s face, before the other’s eyes narrow in something like consideration.</p><p>“Techno,” he hears his pyjama clad self hiss, “we need to talk.”</p><p>George’s eyes widen and he makes a shocked noise. </p><p>Techno winces. “Merlin,” he mutters, “and I’m the socially inept one.” That said, he turns and grimaces at a still slack jawed George until the latter regroups himself.</p><p>“Well?” he says, trying not to sigh when another group of students come dashing out of the dorm and stare curiously at the three very obtrusively non-Slytherins in the corridor, “you want to let us back in before <em> someone </em>makes a scene?” Techno sends a glare towards himself when uttering the word ‘someone’ and is not at all mollified by the look of contrition he gets back.</p><p>His face is not designed for remorse.</p><p>An opinion George obviously shares because he gives a sharp glare at the loitering Slytherins and pointedly tells them off for not heading to class.</p><p>“I’ll explain that you’re both not feeling well,” he says awkwardly to Techno, then goggles briefly in confusion at the actual pyjama clad Techno and strides off, herding away all the curious onlookers, and Techno’s two traitorous brothers (they’re both dead), until it’s just the two Technos.</p><p>“Come on then,” Techno sighs, “you bleeding idiot, get us into your dorm.”</p><p>Dream, and it better be Dream, makes a noise and rushes forward towards the wall.</p><p>“Basilisk.”</p><p>The wall crumbles open, revealing a thankfully empty common room. Dream, appearing to have overcome his temporary bout of stupidity, is rushing down the corridors to the boy’s dormitory with astounding speed, leaving Techno to follow in silent resignation.</p><p>He’s still contemplating how he can beat the Slytherins into silence by the time he enters the room and sees himself standing impatiently by Dream’s bed.</p><p>“We have to cancel the upcoming game,” Dream says.</p><p><em> Yep, definitely Dream, </em> Techno thinks.</p><p>Techno, still annoyed by the turn of events and the oddity of watching his own face try to cope with Dream’s attempt at an earnest expression, grimaces.</p><p>See.</p><p>This is why Techno never tries to look innocent.</p><p>Something about the combination of his slightly sharp canines and thin lips destroys all attempts and makes every expression slightly menacing.</p><p>Dream makes a face back, which ironically enough, soothes Techno. It feels right to see his face scrunched up in a frown instead of the wide eye thing Dream was attempting a few seconds back.</p><p>“Hold your hippogriffs Dream,” he mutters, “you absolute nutter, forget about the game, what even happened.” Then he continues, unable to stop himself, “and what are you wearing.”</p><p>Dream scowls and looks down, though there’s a hint of a blush on his cheeks, which is so disconcerting to see on his own face that Techno almost misses the mumbled response.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“You what,” he says.</p><p>“I said, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by, you know, peeking.” Again, weird to see his own face so abashed, but apparently not weird enough for a small curl of heat to light up in his stomach at the idea of Dream looking at his body.</p><p>Techno groans and squeezes his eyes shut to try and block out of the sudden imagery of Dream staring at his body, touching-</p><p>“Merlin, Dream, don’t make it weird.”</p><p>“Hey!” Dream gripes back, “I’m trying to be respectful.”</p><p>Techno opens his eyes to glare at the bleeding idiotic Slytherin, “and you’re implying that, what, I’m not because I actually got dressed, using a Switching Charm by the way, and didn’t prance around looking like I was ready to attend a slumber party at my opponent's House?”</p><p>Dream has the decency to look contrite again, “I may have panicked.”</p><p>“Great,” Techno grits out, “now tell that to my reputation.”</p><p>Dream opens his mouth, obviously intending to comment on what he thought of Techno’s reputation, then apparently realizing that it might not be best to continue antagonizing the person inhabiting his body, closes it again. “We can’t play the match,” he says instead, a stubborn tilt to his jaw.</p><p>“Not disagreeing with you, but,” Techno says, unable to believe that he’s the reasonable one in the situation, “I’m fairly sure that we should figure out what happened first.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dog Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the lovely a_traffic_cone on the dreamnoblade discord who suggested the idea of Techno opening a therapy clinic with his many, many, many dogs. </p><p>I, er, definitely went off track haha, I'm sorry, I tried I promise! D:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno is conscious that he is not the type of person people normally find, well, soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’s not entirely sure what series of events led them up to this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he says to the occupants of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not used to feeling like a stranger in his own house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here they all were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy doesn’t bother looking up from where he’s sitting on the floor, and fiercely hugging, Leo II. The latter’s brother, Leo IV, whines from where he’s sitting obediently at Techno’s feet, sounding rather jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno absent-mindedly scratches behind Leo IV’s ears, ignoring the rhythmic thumping of the dog’s back foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, ah,” Techno says, “no, how did you all get inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil gives him a puzzled look, his hand hovering in the air as he attempts to get Drake V to give him a paw. “We know where you live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nods, then points out, quietly calmly he thinks for the situation. “Yes, but none of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Tommy pipes up, having given up on any sense of propriety and just laying down on the wooden floor and allowing Leo II and Flora III to lick at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno frowns at his dogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened to being guard dogs? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Techno corrects, feeling a headache come on, “you crash in my basement and steal my provisions like a racoon Tommy. You emphatically do not live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shrugs, “same thing Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, I’m taking this one home,” Wilbur pipes up from the side, planting kisses on Mary VI’s fluffy snout. “You’re precious and deserve better than mean old Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno tries to convey his disappointment when Mary VI, instead of defending Techno’s honor, merely wags her tail and licks at Wilbur’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lot of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo,” Techno says eventually, after he’s given up and sat himself down, “uh, is there, are y’all planning to leave? Soon?” He tries not to sound too hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live here,” Tommy reminds him patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs, then buries his face into Leo IV’s fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he’s lucky, maybe he’ll suffocate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Dream says after a beat, eying the many dogs lounging around the first floor of Techno’s house with trepidation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno snorts from where he’s trying to detangle Flora I’s tail, honestly, he has no idea what she managed to trail it through, but it smells terrible and refuses to allow him to comb it out. Which is to say, he’s preoccupied and he doesn’t have time for whatever scheme Dream is here to discuss. “What do you want? I’m busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream is silent for a second before he shrugs and settles down on the floor by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, traitor one and two (otherwise known as Leo III and Mary II) run over and barrel into Dream’s chest, each trying to vie for the man’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Techno explains slowly, “that was not an invitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares pointedly at the door then at Dream, alternating between the two to try and convey his wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The offer throws Techno for enough of a loop that Dream, without requiring an answer, grabs a nearby bristle brush and starts on Mary II’s back fur. Techno renounces her the moment she whines and nuzzles at Dream’s mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is dead to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary II gives a soft woof and licks at Dream’s mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes it back, she’s too cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream in the meantime, has cautiously lifted his mask high enough for it to rest on his hair, and is allowing Mary II to lick at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno opens his mouth to object, intent on throwing the homeless man out, cold weather be damned, except he catches sight of the small smile at the corner of Dream’s admittedly, very pretty, mouth and hesitates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you get the tail too,” he says gruffly instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno resolutely does not blush when Dream throws him a curiously intense look in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs help grooming his pack of dogs is all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not because he’s noticed how tense Dream’s been recently and how relaxed the man is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to work, and use the slicker brush, idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream comes by periodically after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary II and Flora V are his favourites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno is tempted to just gift them to the man, what with how much the two sigh and mope when Dream isn’t around, but he can’t help but balk at the idea of gifting things to Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recently, conversations between the two of them have been strange, or maybe it’s the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s always something in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a spring coiling tighter and tighter-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the authority of the- holy shit,” Quackity says, effectively interrupting Techno’s train of thought as he steps into Techno’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why bother having a door if no one’s going to respect it and knock?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proving once and for all that they are all absolutely useless, none of Techno’s pack of supposedly ferocious dogs of war even twitch at the sight of the new intruder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo II goes as far as to wag his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening here,” Quackity says, eyes wide behind his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he replies wearily, “are you here to pet the dogs or to fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity makes a high pitched noise in the back of his throat when Drake I waddles closer and sniffs at his hands. “Oh my god, I can pet them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not,” Techno says, done with the whole situation, then thinking better of it, adds on, “give me at least a gapple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how he feels when Quackity, vibrating in excitement, throws a bunch of gapples at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly because this immediately results in utter pandemonium as the dogs go wild trying to fetch the fruits back, scrambling off of various perches and running into each other in their quest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nearby lamp crashes to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It becomes a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Techno’s best attempts and most convincing threats, people keep stopping by randomly to play with his dogs. To the point where Techno no longer bothers locking his doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one time he did and Dream had visited in his absence, Flora V had left so many claw marks on the door that Techno had to replace the damn thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re paying for this,” Techno gripes, staring sourly at the new door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream snorts from his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno frowns, he’s not sure how they ended up sitting side by side, except now they’re surrounded by a ring of happily napping dogs and they’re more or less trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Techno two hours to tire out the entire pack, he is going to enjoy this brief reprieve thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it means sitting close to Dream, their shoulders pressed tightly together so he can feel the warmth from-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not going there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can afford a door,” Dream says drily, eying the many chests in Techno’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno squawks. “Heh! What did you say? That’s really not the point is it? It’s the principle of things. You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Dream acknowledges all of the sudden, cutting Techno off, “how about I pay you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno tenses at the sly tone of Dream’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s something in the air between them again, so thick that it feels almost solid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m saying,” Techno says lightly, “you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of his words are cut off when Dream maneuvers himself so he’s suddenly straddling Techno’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno freezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off to the side, Flora V gives an unhappy bark, annoyed at being displaced from Dream’s thigh where she'd been resting her head, but neither of them pay her any attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Techno asks quietly after an awkward few seconds pass and Dream fails to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face isn’t hidden by the mask for once and his eyes are bright green and so keenly appraising that Techno feels flayed open under his observation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Dream parrots back, a ghost of a smile on his face. “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looks away, and stares at the pack of dogs around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack of dogs he’s chosen to keep despite the inconvenience and the lack of benefit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Dream asks softly, placing a hand on Techno’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be more than-” Techno hesitates, the words stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know how to say the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how to say he wanted to be seen as more than just a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to only be called on to destroy cities and governments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want people to scurry away at the sight of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be the Blood God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dream says carefully and gently, like Techno is a fragile thing to be cared for, he bends down and kisses Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a short, dry brush of lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it sets Techno’s heart racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares back at Dream and thinks that he finally gets why he’s been so wound up around the other man now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still on poop duty,” he gets out, desperately trying to suppress his blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream snickers and shoves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in so long, Techno is content enough that he doesn’t even push back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does however, whistle at Leo IV, who immediately launches himself at Dream and steals the other's mask away, eliciting a yelp from the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha, take that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they say old dogs can’t be trained.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Flower Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the server launch event on the dreamnoblade discord, which offered the prompt, flower shop AU.</p><p>I am so so late it's not even funny. But congrats on the new server and please, have a completely self-indulgent flower shop AU where Techno is unable to communicate as usual and Dream is more thirsty than I've ever written him. Oops. D:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Dream steps into the elegantly decorated flower shop, it’s because he fucked up big and is about to miss Puffy’s birthday celebration. In desperation, he had decided that if he was going to arrive late to the group dinner, he should at least show up with a gift.</p><p>After furiously begging his friends for help and getting nothing but ‘LOL’ back, he’d given up on the traditional route of a proper gift and is now defaulting to flowers.</p><p>Everyone likes flowers right?</p><p>Dream tentatively ventures into the store, wincing when the door chimes a tinkly little melody. ‘L’Manberg’ says the sign in large white cursive font against a backdrop of assortment of pastel flowers of various size, artfully arranged in a manner that Dream could only describe as fairytale-esque.</p><p>The contrast between the oddity of the name and the decor of the shop makes Dream grin and, as out of sorts as he feels in the space, Dream is reasonably certain that he is in the right place. He peers cautiously around at the massive collection of differently hued flowers, some in pots, some in arrangements, and some wrapped carefully for individual purchase.</p><p>“Hellooooo.”</p><p>Dream turns, and promptly experiences what he assumes is a heart attack, because the man who stepped out from the back room is unreasonably gorgeous and he’s not sure he’s still breathing.</p><p>The man would be feminine with his delicate features, dark red eyes and long pink hair, if not for his physique. The latter being at complete contrast with the former, as the man is tall and lean, with broad shoulders that look like they could easily pin Dream securely against a wall-</p><p>“Bruh,” the other says, waving a hand in front of Dream’s face, “are you still with me?”</p><p>“Flowers,” Dream blurts out desperately, feeling his face heat up, even more so when the man raises an eyebrow and does a slow look around the shop.</p><p>“Yeah,” the man replies drily, “happy to say you’re in the right place.”</p><p>Which.</p><p>Unfair.</p><p>It should illegal for someone to be this good-looking and have enough brain cells to be able to make witty retorts.</p><p>Dream wants to crawl under a rock and die.</p><p>“Er, no, sorry,” he clears his throat, trying to compose himself, “just a bit out of my depth, but ah, I need to buy a gift.”</p><p>The man nods, seemingly willing to put Dream’s appalling first impression behind them. “Anything in particular you’re looking for?”</p><p>Dream gives him a wide eyed look.</p><p>The man cracks a smile at that, his eyes softening a touch. “Alright, breathe, let me make it easier. What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“Birthday.”</p><p>“And who is it for?”</p><p>“A friend,” Dream mumbles, still a bit overwhelmed by the other’s proximity. He’s fairly sure he’s still blushing.</p><p>“Ahh,” the man says, sounding a bit too knowing for Dream’s liking.</p><p>“Wait-”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry, we’re all simps at the end of the day.”</p><p>Staring at the man’s surprisingly attractive smirk and the confident way he’s striding about the store, pulling a mix of flowers together, Dream can only nod numbly in reply.</p><p>He’s definitely a simp after this.</p><p>“So, let’s talk budget,” the man is saying.</p><p>“Whatever it costs is fine,” Dream immediately says, thinking about his many multi-million endorsements, “I trust your judgement.”</p><p>The man turns to give him an incredulous look. “I can rob you blind.”</p><p>“I can afford it,” Dream reassures, then inwardly smacks himself when he repeats his own words back inside his mind.</p><p>Way to sound like a rich asshole.</p><p>Judging by the man’s face, the other agrees.</p><p>“K.”</p><p>Dream fidgets as he watches the man work, dropping off an initial set of flowers on the counter, and bustling back to grab a few more.</p><p>“I’m ah, I’m Dream.”</p><p>The man looks up from where he’s carefully starting to arrange the flowers in a well-worn vase he’s taken out from beneath the counter. “Uh,” the man says slowly, “you know your face is everywhere on the billboards right?”</p><p>Dream flushes, baffled by how the other continuously manages to throw him off his game, but doggedly persists. “You know usually people state their name back right?”</p><p>The man huffs a small laugh at that, apparently not offended at being called out. “Technoblade.”</p><p>Dream is so happy that he was able to make the other man laugh and so content with observing the other work, that he barely notices when the bouquet is done, or the exorbitant fee he ends up paying for the flowers.</p><p>He does, however, discreetly check out Techno’s very nicely shaped backside when the man turns around to grab something off the back shelf.</p><p>Dream stares down at the small pink pig plushie in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says dubiously, “see, I don’t think she’s going to like being called a pig.”</p><p>Techno snickers. “Well tough,” he says with a smirk, “Phil will kill me if I charge you this much and not give you a complimentary gift, and we’ve run out of the traditional bears.”</p><p>Dream allows himself to lean forward so that his elbows are resting on the creamy white counters, and throws Techno his best flirtatious look from under his lashes. “How about you give me your number instead?”</p><p>There is a beat of silence.</p><p>“Yeah,” Techno says slowly, face unreadable, “maybe if you buy another hundred bouquets.”</p><p>Which.</p><p>Challenge accepted.</p><p>Dream can totally be charming if he needs to be.</p><p>And he definitely has enough money to buy a hundred bouquets if it means he gets a shot with Techno.</p><p>Dream wisely keeps the pig plushie for himself.</p><p>He’s not stupid.</p><p>But Puffy audibly gasps at the flowers, and so do the others, so he figures his last minute gift is still a success.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back pretty soon,” Techno says, sounding amused, “another birthday?”</p><p>Dream aims his winning smile at the other, the one that he flashes at every press conference and causes fans with weaker hearts to faint.</p><p>Techno, unfortunately, appears to be completely immune.</p><p>“Nope,” he pops the last consonant as he walks closer to the counter, “what would be the best type of flowers to give someone to say you’re interested in them?”</p><p>Techno raises an eyebrow. “Simp.”</p><p>“Should you be making fun of your customers?”</p><p>“My apologies,” Techno retorts with a roll of his eyes, “can I shine your shoe sir? Get you some coffee?”</p><p>Dream bites his lips to avoid grinning, he’s not sure why bantering with the other man is as fun as it is. “Let’s save the shoe shine for another time,” he flashes another tempting smile at Techno, “but I’m willing to take you up on the coffee.”</p><p>“Do you ah,” Techno says lightly, “do you ever turn off the charm?”</p><p>“Never really had to try this hard,” Dream admits with a shrug, he’s aware of what he brings to the table and it’s true that, as a celebrated and decently attractive athlete, he’s usually never had to actually ask someone out twice in a row.</p><p>Techno looks amused again. “Alright lover boy,” he mocks, “let’s get your lady love a proper bouquet this time. Did she like the daisies in the last one?”</p><p>“It’s not for the same person,” Dream says absent-mindedly, too focused on watching the way Techno’s long elegant fingers are wrapped around the flower stalks.</p><p>He only looks up when Techno does not immediately respond, and catches a flash of something disgruntled in the man’s face before it disappears under the other’s usual unflappable expression. Still, regardless of what it was that set Techno off, the man sounds at ease when he speaks next.</p><p>“Alright, how about you tell me a bit about the person.”</p><p>Dream hesitates, wanting to ask what he might have said or done to cause that fleeting look of bitterness on Techno’s face but decides against it. “Really gorgeous.”</p><p>“Heh?” Techno mutters, throwing him an exasperated look, “you have to give me more to work with.”</p><p>Dream stares helplessly back, it’s only their second encounter, he’s not sure what else he knows about the man in front of him except for his name. “Witty,” he adds on after a pause, “super skilled at his job.”</p><p>Techno pauses at that and Dream spends a few moments quietly panicking about inadvertently outing himself, as words like non-disclosure agreements and sponsorship ramifications begin to swirl around his thoughts.</p><p>“Hey, no,” Techno says softly. “It’s whatever. You can get flowers for whoever you want. That said, though, you’re really bad at this,” he grumbles, “don’t blame me if he throws this back in your face.”</p><p>And just like that, the moment of panic is over.</p><p>Dream has no idea why he trusts Techno.</p><p>But he does.</p><p>God, he’s really crushing hard.</p><p>“Why don’t you make the bouquet into whatever you’d want to receive?”</p><p>“I’m not the one you’re wooing here Romeo.”</p><p>Dream waggles his eyebrows, “you could be.”</p><p>Techno sighs and sets off briskly about the shop, starting to selectively gather flowers. </p><p>Dream tries not to stare too blatantly when Techno has to bend over to get at some of the flowers displayed on the lower shelves.</p><p>Tries being the operative word.</p><p>“So,” he says with a cough, once Techno returns to the counter with his chosen flowers, “what, ah, what are these flowers.”</p><p>“Calla lilies and gardenias for physical beauty,” Techno starts calmly as he starts arranging the white flowers into the vase, “and iris and clematis flowers for mental beauty, and some small sprigs of ferns to show your sincerity.”</p><p>“Good call,” Dream remarks, “I’m definitely sincere.” He’s absolutely not exaggerating either, ever since Puffy’s birthday last week, he’s found himself thinking about Techno on and off throughout the days, resulting in him being distracted enough to be scolded by his coach. Which is why he’s here, he’s determined to get a date, if only so his time doesn’t continue to suffer on the track field.</p><p>“Simp,” Techno comments, but he’s too focussed on the bouquet for it to be anything else other than a habitual retort.</p><p>The process is over much quicker than Dream anticipated and he soon finds himself handing over his card once again to pay. Once he has the bouquet in hand, he tries again.</p><p>“If I give you the flowers, will you go grab a coffee with me?”</p><p>Techno’s lips curl up in a smirk, “oof, hope you do better than that when you hand this over to your gentleman caller.”</p><p>Dream, defeated by the sheer gorgeousness of the man’s face, helplessly grins back.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It becomes a thing.</p><p>Every two or three days, Dream would swing by and order another bouquet. He gives up after the fifth visit and starts gifting the bouquets to anyone and everyone in his life, instead of trying to find more surfaces in his flat to store more flowers. Unfortunately, this means that over the span of the past few weeks, his friends, family, coach, fellow athletes and the receptionists for his building, all get gifted enough flowers to permanently permeate every aspect of Dream’s life in a faintly floral scent.</p><p>He’s fairly certain that if he had been anyone else, his bank account would have forced him to give up on this courtship long ago. He strongly suspects that Techno is still padding the prices but Dream is much too gone to care. Besides, Dream’s happy to continue smiling in front of the camera and endorse various different products in exchange for being able to spend a ridiculous amount of time with Techno.</p><p>“Wow,” Wilbur says, after Dream gets shot down yet again. He offered to take Techno to an amusement park outing this time, because Dream is determined to vary his date ideas in hopes of finally enticing Techno to say yes.</p><p>“You’re really gone on him, aren’t you mate?”</p><p>Dream glares. “You could help you know.”</p><p>Wilbur shoots him an easy smile. “Indeed I can.”</p><p>“But you’re not going to,” Dream gets out past clenched teeth, long having understood that Wilbur is an asshole.</p><p>“Right you are,” Wilbur confirms, “you’re smarter than you look.”</p><p>“That sounds like a questionable assertion,” Techno chimes in, coming out of the back room with an armful of sunflowers.</p><p>“Hey!” Dream squawks but he’s too distracted by the fact that Techno had rolled up his sleeves to be truly upset. He’s not sure he ever wanted to hang off of someone’s arms before, but he’s pretty sure those biceps could lift him.</p><p>“Simp,” Wilbur calls out from the side.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Dream mutters then sighs when Techno shoots them both a confused look.</p><p>He’s not sure how someone as good looking as Techno has gotten through life for so long without developing a sixth sense for when someone is attracted to him.</p><p>“Do you have a new love interest?” Techno asks haltingly, and Dream desperately hopes that it’s not just his imagination that the man sounds a bit petulant.</p><p>Wilbur is laughing from the side, causing water to splash out of the vase he’s holding.</p><p>“No,” Dream grumbles, “same one.”</p><p>“Bruh,” Techno points out slowly, “it’s been how many bouquets? Are you sure they’re not just disinterested?”</p><p>Dream is both sincerely appreciative of the man’s careful selection of words to not identify the gender of Dream’s supposed crush and desperately horrified at the continued obliviousness. He hides a grimace, because he very much has thought of about the possibility of Techno being uninterested, but he genuinely likes Techno.</p><p>Not just because Techno is undeniably attractive, though he won’t lie and pretend that the physical attraction isn’t a part of his continued visits.</p><p>No, over the many weeks, Dream has learned that he also likes the man’s quiet, sarcastic humour, his encyclopedic knowledge of flowers, the way he sometimes quotes Sun Tzu like the nerd that he is, the way his eyes crinkle at the corner when Dream makes him laugh unexpectedly, the-</p><p>Okay, point is, he just, he’s really into Techno.</p><p>And he’s not sure he wants to give up unless Techno firmly rejects him.</p><p>“Depends,” Dream says eventually, “are you disinterested?”</p><p>“Heh?” Techno retorts distractedly, trying to tuck in the sunflowers into the designated bin, “what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>Before Dream can point out how entirely relevant his question is, the door chime is tinkling to announce a customer and Techno is back in his customary, distantly polite persona to greet the newcomer.</p><p>Wilbur cackles.</p><p>“I hate you,” Dream mutters bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dream is on his way to buy his twenty third bouquet when he is kicked on the shin by a small blond teenager immediately upon entering the store.</p><p>“What the f-” He cuts himself off, settling for glaring down at the other blond.</p><p>“You deserved it,” the teenager glowers back, “why would you do that to Tech-”</p><p>“Tommy.”</p><p>The teenager, Tommy, whirls around. “What? I’m not wrong, who-”</p><p>“Tommy, go to the back.”</p><p>Dream watches in befuddlement as Tommy pushes past him, purposefully knocking into him as he did so and stomps into the back.</p><p>Techno looks tired. “Sorry,” the man says, “you know how teens are, hormones, puberty, rampant wet dreams messing up their sleep schedules-”</p><p>“I can hear you dickface!” Tommy shouts from the back.</p><p>Techno shifts guiltily. “Anyway, you, ah, you need another bouquet?”</p><p>Dream takes a second to process what’s happened. </p><p>“Techno,” he starts slowly, “what had Tommy been about to say? Did I do something to you?”</p><p>Suddenly, there is a terseness in the air that hadn’t ever existed in past encounters, and when Dream edges deeper into the store, he can see the way Techno’s hands are digging hard into the counter.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Techno dismisses with an aloof smile, but his eyes are hard and the smile is brittle around the edges, “you didn’t do anything. Tommy’s just being a clown and doesn’t know how to treat customers. But I do, how about I get you a cup of coffee good sir? I also never did shine your shoes-”</p><p>“Techno,” Dream interrupts, close enough now to be able to reach over and place his hands on top of the other man’s.</p><p>Techno withdraws his hands as if he was burnt, and his lovely face is twisted up with something like bitterness. “I,” he manages to say, then stops himself to raise a shaking hand to rub at his face, “can you, just, can you come back another time.”</p><p>“Wait,” Dream starts, startled by the sudden turn, “no, hey, what did I do? Techno-”</p><p>Except Techno is already retreating into the backroom, where a furiously whispered conversation starts up.</p><p>Dream waits, hearing his name brought up more than once, and the words ‘unfair’, ‘asshole’, ‘kick his ass’ being repeatedly muttered, likely by Tommy. When the conversation eventually dies down, Dream holds his breath and hopes against hope that Techno will come out and they’ll be able to discuss like adults.</p><p>Only, it’s Tommy who comes out.</p><p>Dream considers staying and waiting, but Tommy pointedly walks out from behind the counter and opens the entrance door, tapping an impatient foot and scowling at Dream.</p><p>Getting the hint, Dream throws one last look at the backroom before he leaves, narrowly avoiding having the door hit him on the ass on the way out.</p><p>He supposes this was the firm no of disinterest he had been waiting for, only, Dream’s not sure he ever anticipated how much the rejection would hurt.</p><p>He’s going to go home and rip off all the petals of the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>“How much have you drank?” George asks, sounding concerned. “And ah, why, why are there flower petals everywhere?”</p><p>Sapnap, or Dream thinks it’s Sapnap, he’s not sure because everything is a bit blurry at the moment, takes away Dream’s bottle. “Give it back.”</p><p>“Yeah, no,” Sapnap just sounds disappointed, “you are going to get so much shit tomorrow.”</p><p>“Who cares about the stupid commercial,” Dream says into his table, unsure of when he stopped being upright, “what’s the point.”</p><p>“Uh, it pays for all your flowers from the hot florist?” Sapnap points out, “seriously, you are getting screwed over the prices man.”</p><p>“He won’t screw me,” Dream mutters sadly, “he won’t even talk to me.”</p><p>There is a pause, then George is patting him sympathetically on the back. “What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know, some kid kicked me then told me I messed up with Techno but he won’t tell me why and I don’t think he wants to see me again, and I’m still simping so hard for him. Like this would be so much easier if I just wanted him to fuck me, but no, of course I have to want to hold his hand and go on dates and-”</p><p>“Okay stop,” George chides softly, “Dream, mate, let’s get you into a more comfortable position and get some water into you first.”</p><p>“Why doesn’t he like me?”</p><p>Dream tries not to be too grateful when Sapnap helps George so they’re both propping him up and he’s able to lean back against his couch. His coffee table swims in and out of focus in front of him.</p><p>“Have you actually told him that?” George asks carefully.</p><p>Sapnap snorts, “or have you just been quoting bad pick up lines at him and throwing money at his shop?”</p><p>Dream tries to glare.</p><p>“Of course I’ve told him.”</p><p>Only, when he wracks his brain for when he clearly communicated his desires to not only climb Techno like a tree but to also share soft kisses under the moonlight, he draws up blank.</p><p>“Oh my God, I never told him.”</p><p>There is a beat of judgemental silence.</p><p>Dream slumps a bit more.</p><p>“You know,” Sapnap says apropos of nothing, “there’s a recent rumour going around that you’re dating that new actor, the one you did that drama cameo with a month ago. Management squashed it of course, since you’re not out yet, but it’s been making its way around some news outlets.”</p><p>Dream makes a face.</p><p>“Dream,” George points out patiently, “you met him around the same time as Puffy’s birthday.”</p><p>If Dream hadn’t decided to have a drink, or a few bottles, he might have caught on faster, but as it was, he simply sits there for a moment, quietly flanked at each side by his best friends until he suddenly jostles up.</p><p>“Fuck, wait, fuck, are you, do you think Techno thinks all of the flowers are for him?”</p><p>Sapnap pats him on the back. “No idea, but you should probably sober up and have a proper conversion with him dude. No offense, but if you give me another bouquet, I’m going to chuck it in your face.”</p><p>Dream is so excited by the possibility, the desperate hope, that Techno might not hate him, that he doesn’t even begrudge the ingratitude.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>He might have a chance with Techno.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>He needs to study.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dream peers through the store window carefully before he steps into the store, having confirmed that Tommy is not in sight and that his shins are safe.</p><p>“Ah,” Techno says, looking awkward, “hellooo.” Then his eyes narrow. “Dream,” he asks evenly, “why are you bringing a bouquet of flowers into my shop?”</p><p>Dream draws in a deep breath. </p><p>He can do this.</p><p>“Technoblade,” he murmurs, walking closer to the counter, “I like you, and have in fact been simping pretty hard for you ever since we first met and um, I don’t know what I did, though I think I have a suspicion, but point is, I really like you and would like to go on all those terribly cheesy dates with you. If you’re, ah, if you’re interested.”</p><p>Techno is staring at him.</p><p>For a lack of better thing to do, Dream thrusts the bouquet at him.</p><p>Techno doesn’t reach out to take it, but Dream sees the way the other quietly takes in the flowers being proffered.</p><p>Pink camellias.</p><p>White chrysanthemums.</p><p>A few sprigs of forget-me-nots and white jasmine flowers.</p><p>Dream swallows, and withdraws the final flower from where its tucked away in the back pocket of his jeans.</p><p>He holds the single red tulip and tries not to panic when the moment drags on and Techno fails to react.</p><p>“Bruh,” Techno says quietly, “what, I thought, the news said you might be going out with that actor. So I thought, you finally, you know, won over your gentleman caller.”</p><p>Dream tries to bite back a hysterical laugh, but he fails and ends up wheezing out a chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. “No,” he gets out between snickers, “believe me, I’ve ah, been trying pretty hard to get you to go out with me and haven’t really, uh, noticed anyone else. And as for winning over, well, I mean.” </p><p>He offers the flowers at Techno again.</p><p>Techno’s cheeks are flushed an attractive pink as he reaches out to take the flowers, and he doesn’t pull away this time, when their hands brush against one another. </p><p>“Simping hard huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dream confirms, a smile starting to stretch across his face, “what do you say?”</p><p>It’s a sign of how gone he is for the man when, Techno, the absolute nerd, drags him into the back room to gift him with a single ambrosia flower and Dream immediately understands.</p><p>“You’re lucky I studied up on the language of flowers this morning, otherwise I’d have no idea what this means-”</p><p>Dream stops talking when Techno carefully uses a hand to lift up his chin and plants a soft kiss on his mouth, until one kiss turns into many and he’s suddenly not sure where the flowers have gone because both of his hands are tugging desperately at Techno’s shirt, and he can feel both of Techno’s hands on his ass.</p><p>He pants into Techno’s mouth because finally, he’s been thinking about this since their first encounter and-</p><p>“Wow,” Wilbur chuckles from where he's leaning against the doorway, “finally sorted this out huh?”</p><p>Dream is delighted to find out that he was indeed right about Techno’s biceps, when the man easily lifts him up by the waist with one arm so Dream can wrap his legs around Techno’s stomach, and gives Wilbur a middle finger with the other.</p><p>He laughs into the crook of Techno’s neck when Wilbur rolls his eyes at both of them and pointedly shuts the door. Then Techno is kissing him again and Dream completely forgets about Wilbur, the shop or the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>(Later on though, he’ll smugly watch the way Tommy’s eyes widen in horror at the sight of the many, very noticeable, hickeys on his neck and laugh.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops, someone commented about the meanings of the flowers so adding it below really quick (in order of appearance):<br/>- calla: magnificent beauty<br/>- gladiolus: splendid beauty<br/>- iris: wisdom<br/>- clematis: clever intellectual<br/>- fern: sincerity and fascination<br/>- camellia (pink): longing for you<br/>- chrysanthemum (white): truth and loyal love<br/>- forget-me-not: true love and hope<br/>- jasmine (white): I attach myself to you and sensuality<br/>- tulip (red): believe me and declaration of love<br/>- ambrosia: love is reciprocated</p><p>(Courtesy of: https://walkerflorist.com/meaning.html)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Discord Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick compilation of random snippets written for the very many lovely people on the dnb discord server, thank you all for indulging in my madness with me. c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">K-pop AU</span>
</p>
<p>(context: the dnb server intrigued me with the idea of a kpop AU, one where Dream and Techno are in competing kpop bands within the same talent agency and Dream is terribly, horribly pining for his Techno-hyung)</p>
<p>“Shit, have you seen Techno’s new-” Dream shouts right before he barges into the room.</p>
<p>George suppresses a sigh and looks up from his phone.</p>
<p>He doesn’t need to look to know his chat is going wild.</p>
<p>“Dream, I’m live,” he says patiently.</p>
<p>Dream tenses, and makes a face as if he’s thinking about leaving.</p>
<p>“Join me won’t you,” George invites calmly, “since you’re already here?” He gives Dream a hard look off screen and is slightly mollified by the sheepish look he gets back in return.</p>
<p>Honestly, he adores his friend and leader but if Dream doesn’t stop simping so obviously, management is going to make them both do another stupid fan event to drum up hype about #dreamnotfound and George would really like to stop having to wear Dream’s lime green hoodies sometime soon.</p>
<p>Please.</p>
<p>He’s not asking for much.</p>
<p>George pats the space on the couch beside him.</p>
<p>Dream, very visibly, tucks a magazine of sorts behind his back and shuffles over. He plops down and aims his customary grin at the tiny camera. “Dreamers! What’s up?”</p>
<p>The chat goes wild again.</p>
<p>They last another twenty minutes before calling it quits, and signs off with Dream mockingly trying to give George a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>The light goes off.</p>
<p>“Fuckkkk,” Dream groans immediately, slumping back on the couch, “do you think they heard me say his name?”</p>
<p>“You’re really sad mate,” George comments idly, thumbing through his phone to properly upload his stream. “And yes, they’re not deaf, you screamed it at them.”</p>
<p>He pauses.</p>
<p>“Puffy’s going to kill you.”</p>
<p>Dream wiggles like a child on his couch at the thought of disappointing their stylist, and George spares a minute to mentally laugh.</p>
<p>Handsome, charismatic leader his ass.</p>
<p>Dream is more of a teenage girl with a crush than any of their fans.</p>
<p>“So,” he says once Dream has stopped his embarrassed wriggling, “Techno’s new what?”</p>
<p>Dream hesitates for a moment before he perks up, scrambling to get the magazine he’d hidden behind a couch cushion out and pointing eagerly at the front page, “look at his hair!”</p>
<p>George stare at the photo, then at where Dream’s pointing.</p>
<p>“Dream,” he says slowly, “you’re pointing at his bare chest.”</p>
<p>Dream honest to god flushes because he is a terrible simp.</p>
<p>“What?” he splutters, “no, that’s just where my finger landed, stop making this weird, I’m not-”</p>
<p>Something chimes.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Dream mutters, immediately dropping the magazine to get at his hoodie pocket. “Techno?”</p>
<p>George rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>Except, out of the corner of his eyes, he can see the pink flush on Dream’s cheeks and the pleased little grin tugging at the leader’s lips and can’t help but feel a stab of fondness for his emotionally constipated friend.</p>
<p>George raises a hand to rub at his face.</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>He can stand to wear Dream’s stupid lime green hoodie for a bit longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Magic Girl AU</span>
</p>
<p>(context: the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMochi_Writes">StrawberryMochi_Writes</a> posted a hilarious snippet for a magic girl AU and it inspired me)</p>
<p>“What the,” Tommy grouses, his whiskers twitching as he stands up on his hind legs, partially balanced by his tail, “what the fuck Technoblade, why the hell are we back here again?”</p>
<p>Techno shrugs carefully and pats down his skirt when an errant breeze tries to push it up. He surreptitiously surveys the nearby houses and tries not to sigh when he notices the window he’s interested in is covered over by blinds. </p>
<p>Damn, that was a perfect opportunity to show off his legs.</p>
<p>Of course Dream’s window had to be covered tonight of all nights.</p>
<p>“We are here to protect the peace Tommy,” he murmurs back, “remember? In the name of the moon and all that?”</p>
<p>Tommy drops back down to all fours and chitters at him.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“I said,” Tommy repeats with a glare, “bullshit, this is a boring suburban neighbourhood, we should at least be downtown where the action is!”</p>
<p>Then his little raccoon eyes narrow. </p>
<p>“Is,” he starts, “are we here because of that blond guy from your school?!”</p>
<p>Techno pauses.</p>
<p>“No,” he says eventually, “of course not, I am the chosen blade of the moon. And let me tell you, the chosen moon blade is not a simp.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, so Technoblade,” Tommy says after a beat, “why are you shortening your skirt?”</p>
<p>Techno looks down.</p>
<p>“Fashion.”</p>
<p>Tommy makes a humming noise, “and you’re heading towards that suspiciously familiar looking two storey house because?”</p>
<p>“My magical girl powers sensed danger?”</p>
<p>Techno snickers when Tommy breaks into incomprehensible noises, angrily slapping his little paws against the roof.</p>
<p>“We cannot keep doing this! I didn’t give you the precious moon penchant so you can show off your outfit to your crush! You’re supposed to be the Blade and destroy evil!”</p>
<p>“Or,” Techno says, “hear me out, hear me out. I can do both.”</p>
<p>Tommy deflates. </p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well then,” Techno says, “that’s embarrassing, I guess my trip to downtown tonight is cancelled.”</p>
<p>Tommy peers at him suspiciously. “Downtown to fight crime?”</p>
<p>“All the crime you want,” Techno assures.</p>
<p>He’s on the proper roof now, and he’s properly attired and appropriately magical.</p>
<p>Techno strikes a pose, hoping that the angle of the roof meant that the silhouette of the moon is right behind him. </p>
<p>“After all, Technoblade never dies!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Tribute to "Saviour"</span>
</p>
<p>(context: I suspect everyone already read this gem of an AU called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045087">Saviour</a> by the ever so talented <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia">Kaalia</a> but I finally read it the other day and wrote a quick snippet of a scene that cracked me up)</p>
<p>George has known for a while that his friend is an idiot.</p>
<p>This.</p>
<p>This is the pinnacle.</p>
<p>“What a shitshow,” Sapnap mutters, “has he always been this dumb?”</p>
<p>George sighs.</p>
<p>They’re lounging on a nearby roof of the fancy restaurant that Dream had decided to take his long-time crush to, having mutually agreed to check in quickly to ensure that nothing in the vicinity might ruin this long-awaited date.</p>
<p>They really hadn’t planned to stay and watch, figuring that Dream would probably tell them both once he’s done, but then they’d seen the walking disaster that is this date and collectively decided to observe.</p>
<p>Much like watching a trainwreck, it’s hard to look away.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t he ask for a private dining room?” George asks again, “I suggested this place for the very reason that their staff is meant to be discreet and are able to keep what they see in VIP rooms to themselves.”</p>
<p>Sapnap shrugs, looking equally pained. “You tell me.”</p>
<p>They watch as Dream awkwardly plays with a napkin and tries to make conversation with Technoblade, forcing the latter to quickly chew and swallow the bite he had just taken in order to answer.</p>
<p>“He has no game,” Sapnap says sadly, “this is just sad to watch.”</p>
<p>George had to agree.</p>
<p>He’s not sure why Dream hadn’t chosen a private room, where in the worst case scenario, he could’ve just pushed the mask to the side so he can at least eat.</p>
<p>“Is this meta?” Sapnap asks after a beat, “you know, us watching them while he’s watching Techno?”</p>
<p>“No idea, it’s a bit like watching a wildlife documentary where two creatures of different species try to romance one another,” George replies, trying not to sigh, “did Dream even remember to tell Technoblade where they’d be going?”</p>
<p>They both turn to stare at Techno’s outfit.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Sapnap concludes slowly, “he doesn’t strike me as the type to enjoy having people stare at him because he’s massively underdressed.”</p>
<p>George makes a face when someone, an older man attired in a custom fitted suit, remarks something that makes Techno tense and Dream to whip around menacingly to glare.</p>
<p>The older man sneers back.</p>
<p>“Honestly,” he mutters, “Puffy’s going to be so pissed at him if he starts a fight.”</p>
<p>Sapnap snorts. “You think? Publicity’s a bitch to manage without this mess.”</p>
<p>They both watch as Techno, quite calmly, continues to eat and says something that has Dream deflating in his seat.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Sapnap mutters, “man is whipped.”</p>
<p>“Remind me to make him actually plan out the details next time,” George sighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick update:<br/>Apologies, I might refrain from providing further discord invites for the foreseeable future. Apologies to all of you who genuinely want to join, but the only way you might wrangle an invite out of me going forward is you want to have long meandering conversations with me about the amazingness that is dnb for weeks on end until I am convinced that you truly love dnb as much as I do. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Villain AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the lovely 008 on the dreamnoblade discord who shared an idea of a villain desperately trying to gain the attention of the hero.</p><p>I meant for this to be a small drabble but it got to be a bit longer so posting it on here instead of in separate parts on the server. c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>Techno sighs when the burlap sack covering his face is roughly removed.</p><p>He hates it when his hair gets tangled.</p><p>There is a snicker in the background.</p><p>“You look like a porcupine Blade,” Tommy calls out from where he’s similarly tied up, back against a conveniently located metal pole protruding from the ground.</p><p>“I will leave you here,” Techno replies calmly. He’s not sure why they’re being held as hostage again, mostly because he recalls seeing Nightmare and Sleeper successfully escaping from the scene of the crime in the chaotic diversion set off by Arsonist.</p><p>Techno had been too busy trying to rescue the hapless civilians caught up in the fire to pursue.</p><p>So imagine his surprise when, after the whole incident, he turns around the corner and comes face to face with none other than their big bad of the night.</p><p>He eyes the villain in front of them with a small frown. </p><p>“You got away, why did you wait? And why did you bring us here?”</p><p>“You don’t sound excited to see me,” Nightmare says, expression hidden behind his perpetually smiling mask but sounding disappointed of all things, “did you not like my presents Blade?”</p><p>Techno slumps into his chair and tries not to sigh. “When did you send me a present?”</p><p>Nightmare rocks back, making a shocked noise. “The bus?”</p><p>There is a moment of silence whilst Techno tries to recall what the villain is alluding to.</p><p>“Wait,” he says slowly, “did you mean the bus of school children you threw off the bridge a week ago?”</p><p>Nightmare snaps his fingers and points, nodding all the while.</p><p>Techno blinks from behind his mask.</p><p>“Are you really asking me if I liked the fact that you threw a bus full of kids off a bridge?” Techno tries to look around, he wants Sleeper and Arsonist back, he knew where he stood with those two.</p><p>“So you didn’t like it?” Nightmare sounds upset.</p><p>Not for the first time, Techno wishes he wasn’t tied up, he really wants to rub at his temple.</p><p>“Nightmare,” he says when it becomes clear that the villain wasn’t about to let them go or to try a different conversation topic, “why would I like having a bus full of children thrown off a bridge?”</p><p>“I gave them vests,” Nightmare points out, “and they were all delinquents anyway, so not like they were innocent. If they didn’t perpetuate all those small crimes, you’d be able to take more time off.”</p><p>“That- that’s really not the point,” Techno replies, but something about the conversation was throwing him off. “Also, how, uh, how did you know I haven’t been able to take any time off?”</p><p>“I always have my eye on you,” Nightmare says in a low purr.</p><p>Techno tenses at the implied threat. </p><p>“Creepy,” he drawls in as bland a voice as he could.</p><p>Nightmare throws his hands up in the air, “how is that creepy?”</p><p>“How is monitoring me not creepy?”</p><p>“Don’t say it like that, it’s not monitoring,” Nightmare says testily, striding forward so their faces are inches apart, “I like looking at you, and I definitely like looking at your ass.”</p><p>There is a choking noise from Tommy’s side of the room.</p><p>Techno’s brows raise from behind his mask.</p><p>“Bruh, what-”</p><p>“Did you even notice I changed my outfit?”</p><p>Techno blinks at the non-sequitur.</p><p>It has, in fact, not escaped his notice that Nightmare’s outfit had changed from a random green hoodie and some jeans into a skin-tight green bodysuit, but he had just figured that the villain had come into some money.</p><p>And if Techno might occasionally stare a bit longer than he needs to when the villain runs away, well, it’s nobody’s business but his own.</p><p>“Yes?” He says eventually when it become clear that the villain wanted an answer.</p><p>Techno goes still when Nightmare reaches out a hand to grab onto his chin. He tries to shrug it off instinctively, only to freeze when the villain uses a thumb to press at his lips.</p><p>“Do you like my new outfit as much as I like yours?” Nightmare asks, his voice slipping back into that half-purr.</p><p>“Hehhh?!” Techno rasps out, accidentally licking the other’s thumb as he does so.</p><p>He’s not sure if the small gasp he hears is his imagination or not, but either way, his heart beat is picking up at the proximity and the building tension in the air.</p><p>“Because I really like yours,” Nightmare continues, sliding onto Techno’s lap and dragging a hand down Techno’s chest.</p><p>“But I think I might like what’s beneath it even better-”</p><p>“Blade! Raccoon! Are you-”</p><p>Phil and Wilbur stop at the entrance of the room, their shock evident even with the protective eye masks. </p><p>“Please untie me,” Tommy complains, “I need to burn my eyes out and forget I ever was here.”</p><p>Techno tries not to blush.</p><p>He’s not sure what to say when he has a lapful of their arch nemesis and the other is pressed intimately close to him.</p><p>“Blade?” Phil asks, sounding both concerned and confused, “uh, mate, what’s happening?”</p><p>“Do you have to ask?” Wilbur is laughing, the bastard, “I think Blade’s taking care of the villain in his own way. Never took you for honeypot missions.”</p><p>“You’re both disgusting and terrible,” Tommy pipes up, “and seriously, fucking untie me. I can’t stand to see more of this awkward flirting.”</p><p>“Flirting?” Techno gets out weakly.</p><p>He feels more than hears Nightmare laugh, when the man’s toned body shakes in his lap.</p><p>“I’d love to stay,” Nightmare calls out, “but think I might have worn out my welcome.”</p><p>That said, he throws something onto the ground and smoke bursts through the room, covering in a thick green mist. Techno immediately holds his breath, suspecting that there might be some chemical component to the mist, Sleeper has a nasty habit of making a compound that immediately knock out those who inhale too much of it.</p><p>Only, he chokes out a gasp and immediately inhales in the damned gas when he feels the soft press of a kiss against his lips.</p><p>“I’ll see you around Blade.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Techno suffers the teasing from his friends in relatively good humour.</p><p>That is to say, he doesn’t actively boot any of them off the roof for making fun of him, but he does make his escape as soon as their cursory check of the surrounding neighbourhood is completed.</p><p>To no one’s surprise, Nightmare is long gone.</p><p>Techno runs across the familiar roofs as he rushes home, the city skyline a comforting blur in the peripheral of his gaze. He breathes a sigh of relief when he slips into his home, closing the window gingerly after himself and collapsing onto his couch.</p><p>A familiar figure steps out from the shadows.</p><p>“Got you another gift,” Nightmare says, proffering a sad looking bouquet and sounding sheepish, “starting to think you might like traditional gifts better.”</p><p>Techno stares at the other.</p><p>“I suppose it’s a start,” he says slowly, “but ahh, pretty weak attempt, since almost anything is better than throwing a bus of children off a bridge.”</p><p>He swallows hard when Nightmare bursts into wheezy laughter.</p><p>“Guess I’ll just have to keep trying then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, work is still busy so will be slowly responding to comments later today, but in the meantime, if anyone is interested, you can now find me on Twitter (@pastel_feathers). :)</p><p><b>Update:</b> A few kind individuals on the dnb server has helpfully pointed out that my Beauty and the Beast AU has been posted on <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/266368713?utm_source=android&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=story_info&amp;wp_page=story_details_button&amp;wp_uname=de-solis&amp;wp_originator=vnG5BEfx3AB7yMEz%2FJvCoHCkzz%2BGVvLCLoz8bM8SI3oH33cN%2F4ENbwWWgc5Hqn1NtNCsaoDU6Z1UEv%2FC0Gwp0CEBaV%2BHNXd4E5LpjClDh5%2FCP6ylzCt9GxepRjvrnpfz">Wattpad</a> without my permission.</p><p>Please note that I do not have a Wattpad account (or intend to create one), and that I will likely put the story on hiatus until my copyright report against that story is processed. c:</p><p>For those of you who are leaving comments, thank you for sticking up for me, I truly appreciate it! That being said, please remember to be kind, everyone makes mistakes and whilst it did hurt to see someone else take credit for my work, it's not enough to warrant hate. I would rather we all use this as a chance to educate one another about the impact that one's action can have because we're a small enough fandom as is without tearing each other down. </p><p>In the meantime, if you do happen to stumble across one of my stories on Wattpad, would appreciate it if you can let me know so I can take action as needed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Coffeeshop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the lovely 008 on the dreamnoblade discord who shared a screenshot of a coffeeshop AU and reminded me how badly I wanted one.</p><p>As with last time, I meant for this to be a small drabble but it got to be a bit longer so posting it on here instead of in separate parts on the server. c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens is on a busy Friday afternoon.</p><p>The queue is out the door, filled with impatient and loudly chattering customers. Dream feels like the polite smile he’s pasted on at the start of his shift is permanently frozen to his face and has a moment of despair to mourn the fact that he’s going to forever look like a bad Joker cosplayer for the rest of his life.</p><p>The sudden beeping of the timer behind him reminds him that a fresh urn of medium-roast coffee needs to be brewed, the trilling from the oven tells him that the croissant he’s shoved into it less than a minute ago is now ready and the sudden crash from behind the door leading to the staff room makes him think that his upcoming break is not going to be as peaceful as he had originally hoped.</p><p>He is therefore too preoccupied to be properly flustered when a, decidedly well built and nicely dressed, man comes up to his counter and orders a shot in a dark without any discernible expression.</p><p>What?</p><p>He likes them tall, pink-haired and handsome.</p><p>Dream holds up a quick hand and dashes to open the oven door, least the croissant burns, and rapidly comes back to ring up the relatively easy order.</p><p>“Name?” he prompts with a slightly more genuine smile after he manages to get the cup and pen back in hand.</p><p>“Technoblade.”</p><p>There is a moment of silence in which Dream, with his hands poised to write, pauses.</p><p>He’s worked at this Starbucks for more than a year, he’s had his fair share of customers thinking they’re being funny and has written down orders for “He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named” to “Justin Beiber”.</p><p>That being said, usually said comedians tend to be teenagers who haven’t yet learned to be sympathetic to minimum wage staff.</p><p>The man in the bespoke suit in front of him is nothing of the sort.</p><p>He does, however, give off the rich, aloof and holier than thou asshole vibe.</p><p>“That-” Dream starts with the intention of launching into his customary lecture on how giving a false name (and a longer name at that) is absolutely not funny, then stops himself to eye the large queue and decides it’s not worth it.</p><p><em> Techsword, </em> he scribbles onto the cup exterior with an internal scowl.</p><p>Trust the hot ones to think they’re funny.</p><p>He pointedly does not show the man what he’s written and perfunctorily rings up the order.</p><p>“Have a nice day,” he says coolly.</p><p>The customer looks a bit puzzled by the sudden shift in mood, but seemingly brushes it off.</p><p>Dream is slightly mollified when the man quietly shoves a $5 bill into the tip jar, decorated with a mini drawing of Patches, before leaving to join the crowd at the bar.</p><p>Slightly.</p><p>At least the man recognizes when he’s being a dick.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dream doesn’t think about the handsome customer again.</p><p>Their Starbucks is located right at the entrance of a busy shopping center, with a cluster of tall, imposing business towers on one side, meaning their average foot track per hour is about 80. One-time customers, no matter how gorgeous, are mostly forgotten by the end of the shift, lost in the sheer throng of people who come in and out.</p><p>Dream is, therefore, surprised when he looks up to see a familiar shock of pink hair and his brain immediately whispers ‘Technoblade’.</p><p>The man is on the phone this time, face set in a slight scowl, and periodically muttering something curt in response to whoever he’s conversing with.</p><p>“No,” the man says sternly as he draws closer, “we are not signing on Friday when we haven’t even received an updated set of financial statements.”</p><p>Dream smiles one last time at the current customer and turns to face the man.</p><p>Proving himself not to be a complete asshole, Technoblade or whatever his real name is, immediately says, “give me a second. Uh, venti quad shot caramel macchiato with soy milk and light foam.”</p><p>Dream raises an eyebrow at the order, then aims a dubious look down at his register.</p><p>The screen cheerfully reminds him that it is 4:39 pm.</p><p>Still.</p><p>Who was he to judge.</p><p>He scribbles the order down quickly and parrots it back just as efficiently.</p><p>The man nods at him and, before Dream can ask, says carefully, “it’s for Technoblade.”</p><p>Dream blinks.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>Guess his misspelling last time had been noticed.</p><p>“That’ll be-”</p><p>Technoblade cuts him off when the man responds to whoever is on the other side of the phone, “no, what? You absolute fool, you really think you can threaten me into signing when-”</p><p>Dream rolls his eyes as he writes up the name while the man digs out an expensive looking black credit card and pays.</p><p>He resolutely does not laugh at Technoblade’s face when Sapnap calls out the order for a ‘T-Sword’.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, the pink-haired businessman becomes a regular at their store.</p><p>Dream learns that the man’s usual order is a shot in the dark and that, when stressed, he’ll order a ridiculous sugar and caffeine filled drink.</p><p>He also learns the man is stubborn.</p><p>“What kind of name is Technoblade? Seriously, that cannot be his real name,” Dream mutters angrily to George one day, who is idly refilling their pastry case.</p><p>“So you’ve said,” George retorts, sounding bored, “honestly, you’re one to talk.”</p><p>Dream glowers down at the coffee grounds he’s emptying.</p><p>“Not my fault my parents were hippies,” he snipes back, “what’s his excuse? His parents are respectively a robot from the future and a knight from the past?”</p><p>“For someone who supposedly doesn’t have a crush,” Sapnap pipes up from the bar with a teasing smirk, “you sure do talk about him an awful lot-”</p><p>“I do not, and shut it, we have a customer” Dream hisses darkly before turning back with a winning smile at the handsome brunet in front of them.</p><p>The man grins back easily.</p><p>“Don’t let me interrupt,” he says jovially, British accent immediately apparent and causing George to perk up from behind the counter.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you round here mate,” George comments with a small smile, “from the South are you?”</p><p>The brunet looks pleased. “Born in Suffolk and lived in Brighton for a while,” he agrees, “Londoner?”</p><p>George laughs sheepishly, “that obvious?”</p><p>“Nah, just got a good ear, I’m Wilbur,” the man introduces himself.</p><p>Dream shuffles to the side and lets George take over, figuring it’d be better to let the two chat instead of trying to interrupt, especially when they’re having an unexpected lull with only one other customers in sight.</p><p>He takes over the register right beside and politely rings up the next customer, half-heartedly listening to the chatter as George cosies up to his new British buddy. Once he’s out of things to do, he busies himself by filling up the tea containers and setting up the next batch of coffee grounds for brewing.</p><p>All three of them keep quiet when Wilbur leaves, but only after leaving a $10 tip and a throwing another brilliant smile at George.</p><p>“Well well,” Sapnap says with decided glee once the door swings shut, “looks like we have two budding romances on our hands.”</p><p>Dream snickers when George, back on pastry case duty, throws an old blueberry bar at Sapnap’s direction.</p><p>Serves him right.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Bruh,” Technoblade says wearily one week later, “I, you, please tell me you’re not this bad at spelling.”</p><p>Dream, in the middle of scribbling down the ‘Tekkoblado’ onto the grande cup in his hand, pauses and looks up. “What?”</p><p>“You can write Techno,” Technoblade says with a resigned sigh, “if Technoblade is too long for you to spell.”</p><p>Dream narrows his eyes at the implied dig at his intelligence before smiling sweetly.</p><p>“Your drink will be over at the bar, have a <em> lovely </em>day.”</p><p>This time, the $5 note Techno shoves into the tip jar does not pacify him at the least.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dream goes out of his way after that to make Techno’s visits a living hell, and somewhere along the way, thinking up increasingly more absurd ways to mock the man’s name becomes routine.</p><p>To the point where Sapnap visibly lights up with delight and makes grabby hands at whatever cup Dream is writing up for the man when he stops by to make a purchase.</p><p>But it’s nice.</p><p>Fun almost.</p><p>Techno, for being an uptight businessman, seem almost ambivalent to Dream’s efforts, which only fuels him to better and greater heights of creativity, leading to gems such as:</p><p> </p><p>“I have a shot in the dark for Tekkie B.!”</p><p> </p><p>“One venti quad shot peppermint mocha with soy milk and light foam for Tykkuno.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eggs and bakey for Techy-blady!”</p><p> </p><p>That last one not only cracks Dream up, but also cracks up the few regulars who come by on Thursday mornings, so he counts it as a win-win.</p><p>Techno is the only one who looks unamused, and the pinched look on the man’s face only worsens when Dream smacks a pleased kiss to the side of Sapnap’s face.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>Trust the man not to have a sense of humour.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dream doesn’t notice at first when Techno stops coming by, the man is a regular but his visits are fairly sporadic and seems to be fitted around whatever calls and meetings he has in the day. So when a few days pass and Techno is nowhere to be seen, Dream dismisses the absence as Techno having a tight deadline or a large project.</p><p>Then a week goes by.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>By the third week, Dream finds himself openly moping without really understanding why.</p><p>“I was only joking with the dumb names,” he grumbles to George, swatting at his friend when the brunet continues to look down at his phone, “you can pretend to be sympathetic.”</p><p>“He still whining?” Sapnap asks when he comes in to dump a load of dirty pitchers.</p><p>“Yes,” George replies without looking up, “was pretty sure it was your turn today.”</p><p>“Oh good try,” Sapnap snickers, “but it’s definitely your turn to listen to him bitch.”</p><p>“I’m not bitching,” Dream protests then deflates, “I just, it’s weird, I thought-”</p><p>He stops himself.</p><p>“You thought?” George prompts, looking up from his phone to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>Dream fidgets and plays with the straw in his hand.</p><p>It’s strange.</p><p>He’s never realized how much he looks forward to Techno’s visits, or that he’d been going out of his way to think of ridiculous names to prolong their chatter a bit longer each time, just so he can listen to the man’s calm voice.</p><p>He’s never realized that Techno’s visits have become such an integral part of his work that he’d miss the man.</p><p>Which-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Dream mutters, turning a wild look on his two best friends, “holy shit, do I like Techno?”</p><p>“That’s our boy,” Sapnap says fondly while shaking his head, “always one step ahead of the curve.”</p><p>Dream is too mortified to take offense, he does however, throw a dirty apron at Sapnap’s face.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Wilbur remarks from where he’s lounging in a chair closest to the displays, “this really is a bit sad mate.”</p><p>George nods.</p><p>Dream glares at both of them.</p><p>“I would shut it if I were you,” he snaps at George, “<em> pretty princesses </em> shouldn’t talk shit behind people’s backs.”</p><p>George rolls his eyes but looks away to hide the blush rising up his cheeks at Dream’s usage of Wilbur’s joke nickname.</p><p>Wilbur grins easily at the two of them. </p><p>“I like it when my pretty princess has a bit of an attitude,” he comments and flashes another winning smile at George, “and if you come here-”</p><p>“No,” Dream interrupts, jabbing a finger in the man’s direction, “do not tempt my coworker into sin, stop it, I need him to man the bar.”</p><p>“I know of another bar he can man,” Wilbur teases, leering slightly.</p><p>Dream growls. “What the fuck, that doesn’t even make sense,” he mutters, “seriously, why are you even here? You can be nauseatingly cute in your own time.”</p><p>Wilbur makes a thoughtful noise, “waiting for my brother, he’s coming back from an overseas trip.”</p><p>“And you need to be here because?”</p><p>Wilbur sighs in a put-upon way.</p><p>“Because,” he says with a shake of his head, “I’ve had to listen to him complain about how he misses the sassy blond barista he’s been simping over for the past month and if I have to keep listening to him complain about it, I’m going to go mad.”</p><p>Dream takes a second to process the words.</p><p>“Wait-” he starts, then shuts himself up when Techno steps into the store, looking dishevelled and tired.</p><p>“What’s the emergency?” the man asks Wilbur, looking around with a dark frown.</p><p>Wilbur shrugs and puts on an innocent expression, “oops, did I say emergency?”</p><p>“Bruh,” Techno says, sounding eerily calm, “if I flew 9 hours and came straight here for no reason, you’re going to find that the chocolate digestives you asked for are going to meet an unfortunate accident and somehow find their way into Tommy’s stomach.”</p><p>“Well, what a shame, looks like the emergency has passed but don’t let me stop you from getting a coffee.”</p><p>Techno raises a hand to rub at his face.</p><p>“It’s 8 pm.”</p><p>“They have decaf.”</p><p>“Heh!?” Techno starts, then visibly deflates and shuffles over to the counter with a look of exasperation, “I suspect I won't be able to leave without doing this, so a small peach tranquility please.”</p><p>“You were on a trip?” Dream can’t stop himself from blurting out, making note of the dark bags under Techno’s eyes.</p><p>“Uh,” Techno looks surprised, “yes? Had to swing by the London office and go through a couple of reviews.”</p><p>Dream stares, acutely aware that Wilbur and George have made themselves scarce and that his heart is starting to pound. </p><p>He clears his throat, “you ah, you didn’t mention.”</p><p>Techno peers at him. “Er, no?” the man sounds confused then looks down, appearing surprisingly sheepish for a man of his stature and position, “didn’t think it mattered.”</p><p>“Right,” Dream agrees slowly, then bites at his lips and takes out a cup.</p><p>He’s about to reach for the pen before he realizes that he doesn’t need it for a tea order.</p><p>Dream pauses, but hope is fluttering wildly in his chest as the small dots connect in his mind. “Wilbur says you missed me,” he says after a beat, and is gratified when Techno flushes an endearing red even as the man scowls.</p><p>“That man is a goon,” Techno mutters, “you can’t trust anything he says.”</p><p>Dream hums, a pleased and warm feeling rising up. He grabs a cup and a pen, before turning around to busy himself out of view to scribble a quick ‘call me’ and his number onto the sleeve.</p><p>Once he’s done, he makes the tea properly before placing the sleeved cup on the counter and ringing the order up.</p><p>Dream watches the man pay and walk away with a small nod. Only, after a few steps, the man looks down to fidget with his cup and freezes.</p><p>Dream tries not to grin when Techno looks back with a shocked expression.</p><p>“Go home,” he says instead of a myriad of cheesy confessions, “we can talk once you’ve rested up.”</p><p>Dream tries not to melt when Techno smiles, a small genuine one that manages to soften the severity of his features.</p><p>He’ll have time to go through the rest of the terrible misspellings of Techno's name another time, he’s pretty sure Techno will come back for another purchase soon and if not?</p><p>Well, Dream’s fairly certain he can test it out a few of them on their first date.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Big T,” Tommy remarks, eyeing Techno’s cup with unhidden glee, “this is hilarious.”</p><p>Techno grits his teeth and reminds himself that he’s not allowed to hit the interns.</p><p>“Tommy, if you wish to still leave the office in one piece today,” he says slowly, “I suggest you stop talking.”</p><p>“Whatever you say Techno-chan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally made it to end of April so work will be slowing down significantly (and I will continue to make my way through your many kind and lovely comments)! That being said, if anyone is interested, you can now find me on Twitter (@pastel_feathers). :)<br/>I don't post much but will use it as a way to figure out what AUs to focus on next (so far, looking like the next chapter of the Beauty and Beast AU is my next goal)! c:</p><p>Update: the Wattpad user has taken down the unapproved copy of my Beauty and the Beast AU, but that being said, please note that I do not have a Wattpad account (or intend to create one), so if you ever see any of my stories on the site/app, please do let me know so I can take appropriate legal action. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>